Interview with the POTO Characters
by Erikroolsall
Summary: Erik, and a few other characters from the Phantom of the Opera, are transported to the future to be interviewed and tested by a girl who refuses to let them leave until they accept change, or break their sanity. Will they be able to keep a level head long enough to go home? Or will Era finally get to them?
1. Erik

Hey guys! So I'm re-writting this story PROPERLY! I hope you guys enjoy it. Short, but sweet chapters :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Phantom of the Opera

* * *

**Interview with the POTO Characters**

~Erik~

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap_. The girl sighed as she continued to impatiently tap her fingers against the desk in front of her. What's taking him so long? She wondered as she looked around the furnished office around her with an air of boredom. The tapping didn't stop until a small click was heard. The girl turned her head towards the wall on her left where a brief outline of a hidden door could be seen slowly opening. She smiled upon seeing Erik appear through the doorway with an expression of confusion.

"Erik! Finally you got here, I was beginning to worry," she said cheerfully to the masked man. Erik looked at her with a strange look before gazing around the modern room puzzled.

"I'm glad you could make it, it's nice to finally meet you," the girl continued, ignoring the Frenchman as he curiously, and cautiously, pried around the room.

"Who are you? Where am I? And how do you know my name?" Erik finally asked while looking at the girl suspiciously.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself, my name's Era, and you're in my office in the future. As for your name, I pretty much know everything about you," the girl answered with a grin.

"The future," Erik said with a dark chuckle, "Clever answer. Tell me the truth and I might spare your life,"

"Fuck you," Era answered bluntly, surprising the other with her foul language. "And you _are_ in the future, how else can you explain why everything looks so different?" Erik opened his mouth to answer before closing it.

"Impossible," he finally answered, "Tricks on the mind, perhaps this is even a dream,"

"You keep telling yourself that, Erik, because if that were true, you would be snogging Christine right now instead of talking to me. Now are we done the chitchat?" Era asked with a raised brow. When Erik didn't answer she continued. "Great! Then we can get started,"

"Get started?" Erik repeated.

"Yes, you must be wondering by now how you got to the future, and why. Well, I brought you here using the magical abilities bestowed on my by Fanfiction," Era answered.

"Fanfiction?"

"Yes, I'm here to help you to help yourself to help others," Erik couldn't help giving an incredulous look at the younger girl, which he now believed must be mad. Era rolled her eyes with a sigh as she tried rephrasing herself.

"Helping you will help you help yourself, which will end up helping everyone else,"

"This is ridiculous," Erik said as he turned to leave through the secret passage he had come from, only to be surprised that the hidden door was no longer there.

"Oh dear, it looks like you're trapped here," Era said with a fake sympathy. Erik growled at her attitude.

"Erik has no reason to stay here," he replied as calmly as he could.

"Did I forget to mention that Christine's coming?" Era slipped in casually, resisting the urge to comment on the Frenchman referred to himself in third person. Erik paused before slowly looking at the girl.

"…Christine?"

"_But_ so is Raoul, and a few other people,"

"Why?" he growled.

"You're not the only one with issues. But don't let Raoul get you down, I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'll ask a few questions, you answer them. Then when Raoul comes in, maybe he doesn't answer the questions the same way you do and looks dumb. Can you imagine what Christine will think then?" Era explained with a smile. Erik scoffed.

"If Christine wanted brains she wouldn't have left me…it's too good to be true anyways…" he answered quietly.

"I promise you this, Erik, that no matter what happens you will get to see Christine and get a chance to talk with her on your own," Era promised. Erik looked at her suspiciously for a moment, doubting the possibility, but hoping at the same time. _This girl seems nice so far…_He tried convincing himself.

"…Can you do that?"

"Of course I can. She's probably outside right now-" Era blinked when she saw Erik practically run to the only door in the room that led to the waiting room outside.

"Hey! You can't just leave!" she yelled at him. Erik turned to her angrily.

"You just said-"

"You can talk to her later! You have to answer my questions first, so sit down," Era answered, looking at the other expectantly. Erik looked from the door to the girl before reluctantly walking over to the desk and sitting in the chair opposite of the girl.

"Thank you. Now how this will work is that there are different tests, we're going to start with the first one which I will test _everyone_ on before moving on to the next test. So, are you ready to begin?" Erik nodded hesitantly.

"Alright, I'll start with some routine questions," Era cleared her throat, "What's your full name?"

"I don't know, I picked the name Erik up-"

"By accident, I know," Erik blinked confused.

"…You do?"

"How old are you?" Era asked, ignoring him.

"I never kept count. But I'm probably-"

"Guessing you're pretty old, I know that too,"

"If you know then why are you asking?" Erik snapped angrily.

"I'm just winging it here, okay?" Era answered. "Favourite color?"

"If Erik had to choose one, it would be black, naturally," Era raised an eyebrow at him.

"No more third person, and don't say 'naturally', because there's really nothing natural about you," she pointed out.

"Excuse me?" Erik questioned, making Era sigh heavily.

"Look, I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to hurt your feelings, or offend you, because you're awesome and my favourite guy in the whole world, and you might kill me if I say anything but…you're a freaking stalker man! It's creepy!" she exclaimed while throwing her hands in the air.

"_Excuse_ me?" Erik growled, moving to the edge of his seat, preparing to attack the girl.

"You're a stalker!"

"I am no such thing!"

"Oh yeah? Was the mirror in Christine's room _not_ a one way mirror?" Era challenged while crossing her arms.

"It was not," Erik denied.

"…Lucky for you I can't think of any book references to prove you wrong…But I do have references saying that you snuck into the Vicomte de Chagny's house one evening, which is _extremely_ stalkerish," Era countered.

"I have no reason to sneak into that fop's home,"

"So you're denying this?"

"Oui,"

"I see," Era hummed as she casually reached down to the bottom drawer of her desk and opened it. Inside she found her English copy of Gaston Leroux's _The Phantom of the Opera_ and pulled it out before closing the drawer. She quickly flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for.

"Here we go…Chapter 13, page 162, on the 10th paragraph, starting on the first sentence," she cleared her throat," _'But, suddenly, he raised himself on his elbow. A cold sweat poured from his temples. Two eyes, like blazing coals, had appeared at the foot of his bed. They stared at him fixedly, terrible, in the darkness of the night.'_…and then on the next page, page 163, second paragraph, first sentence, '_"She told me told me that __**his**__ eyes only showed in the dark. His eyes have disappeared in the light, but he may be there still."'_," Era read before looking up at Erik. Erik stared at her befuddled, unsure of how to respond to what she had just read, looking at the hard covered book with no title questionably.

"…That…is a lie. What are you reading from?" he asked while quickly reaching for the book. Era quickly held it out of his arm reach with a smile.

"Curious? This is a book that has almost _every_ bit of information about you in it, so I'll know if you're lying," she answered.

"That's absurd! How do you know that the _book_ isn't lying?" Erik countered.

"We have resources telling us that this is _all_ true," Era replied.

"_What_ resources?"

"That's neither the point nor any of your concern. The point is that you lied about being in Raoul de Chagny's home," she accused.

"That wasn't me!" Erik defended.

"Oh really?" Era swiftly snapped her fingers and the lights turned off. In the dark Erik's two amber eyes stood out as they glowed. Era snapped again and the lights turned back on.

"I rest my case, so let's move on. So it's true that you are in love with Christine Daaé?" she asked.

"Yes, with all my heart," Erik answered sincerely.

"And that you threatened to blow up the Opera House if she did not marry you even though she completely despised you?"

"…Yes," he grunted out reluctantly.

"Is it true that you made an opera of your own? _Don Juan Triumphant_ I believe it's called," Era continued.

"Oui,"

"May I hear some of it?" she asked politely.

"No! You shall NEVER touch _nor_ hear my opera!" Erik snapped, making Era jump in surprise.

"…Okay then…Umm, some people have been spreading rumors around about you…you know, to Christine," Era continued slowly.

"…I'm not sure what you're trying to imply," Erik responded, calming down. Era gulped a little.

"…Did you ever rape Christine? Or would?"

"WHAT? I would NEVER do such a thing! I would NEVER hurt her! Who's spreading these rumors? I'll hunt them down and-"

"And do what?" Era interrupted. "Kill them? I highly doubt that considering you're currently unarmed, and in a whole different century, country, and continent! You'll most likely get bit a care while trying to air lasso a truck! And as for not hurting Christine, drugging her, forcing her to choose between the grasshopper and the scorpion, and tying her up in a chair doesn't exactly say gentleman, now does it?"

"She was trying to commit suicide, I _had_ to tie her up," Erik countered.

"Fine, but what about when she took off your mask?"

"…She started it…" he mumbled. Era sighed.

"Alright, let's continue. Do you have anger management problems?"

"No, and you have no right to accuse me of such a thing," Erik answered.

"Let me listen to your opera," Era demanded.

"Wh-NO! Never! How DARE you ask such a thing!"

"Ergo, anger management issues," she concluded with a smirk. "Is it true you sleep in a coffin?"

"I deny that," Erik grumbled.

"What if I say I have proof?" Era countered.

"Then I would assume you are a stalker, not I," he answered. Era opened her book again and flipped through the pages.

"Chapter 12, page 151, second paragraph…I don't feel like counting the sentences, anyways," she cleared her throat again, "'_In the middle of the room was a canopy, from which hung curtains of red brocaded stuff, and, under the canopy, an open coffin. "That is where I sleep," said Erik_'," Era looked up at Erik.

"I…never said that," Erik denied weakly.

"'"_One has to get used to everything in life, even to eternity."'_ Do you deny saying that?" Era questioned. Erik stayed quiet as he stared at the book intensely.

"…Erik?" she called, trying to make eye contact with the man.

"…GIVE ME THAT BOOK!" Erik yelled suddenly before diving over the desk separating the two and tackling Era from her chair to the ground. Era gave a muffled gasp before gripping the book for dear life and lying on top of it.

"SECURITY!" she yelled at the top of his voice as Erik easily rolled her over and trying to rip the book from her iron grip. Just as he was managing to pull it away the door to the room burst open, revealing two buff security guards. They walked swiftly across the room and around the desk, grabbing Erik by both arms and dragging him off of their employer.

"NO! LET ME GO! THAT BOOK HAS MY SECRETS IN IT! IT HAS TO BE BURNED! SHE KNOWS TOO MUCH! SHE KNOWS TOO MUCH!" Erik yelled as he tried unsuccessfully to get out the security guard's grips.

Erik's yells continued to be heard as he was dragged out of the office and through the waiting room. Many other characters from the book were sitting patiently around the room, reading books or modern magazines, only to have their attentions turn to the screaming Phantom being dragged across the room and through another door leading to a destination that none of them knew. Never had any of them seen the Phantom in such a mental state, or being man handled so easily.

"Alright then, who's next?" an innocent voice was heard in the office. The characters all gulped in fright.


	2. Christine

Chapter 2! Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera

* * *

**Interview with the POTO Characters**

~Christine~

Era waited in her office with a smile as he next victim walked into her office. Christine looked around the room nervously as she closed the door behind her and slowly walked across the room to where her seat was, never taking her eyes off of the girl in front of her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Christine. Please, sit down," Era said while motioning to the chair across from her. Christine nodded with a small smile before sitting down.

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome. My name's Era and I'm just going to be asking a _few_ questions. Just remember," Era made a dramatic pause before looking serious, "Everywhere in this room are cameras and tabs, anything you say or do _will_ be used again you, do you understand?"

"W-What?" Christine asked nervously, not understanding what the girl was talking about.

"So, let's get started. Place of birth?" Era questioned.

"Sweden," Christine answered hesitantly.

"Favourite color?"

"I like them all,"

"Favourite food?"

"Salad, I guess,"

"I see," Era commented with a raised brow, "Like to keep your looks up. Alright, favourite drink?

"Water,"

"Is it true you were abducted by the Opera Ghost at the Opera Garnier?" Christine blinked surprised at the question.

"…Yes," she answered slowly.

"And that you left afterwards with the Vicomte Raoul de Chagny?" Era inquired.

"Yes,"

"And by that definition leaving your poor, unhappy Erik to die there alone?" Christine's expression turned to shock and Era smiled. "Ah, yes, I know _all_ about that,"

"I…I didn't know he was going to die," Christine answered.

"Really?" Era questioned as her grin widened, picking her book up from where it lay on her desk and flipping through its pages. "_'…I made Christine swear to come back, on night, when I was dead, crossing the lake from the Rue-Scribe side, and bury me in the greatest secrecy with the gold ring, which she was to wear until that moment…_'" Era looked at the other. Christine was silent for a moment.

"I understand why Erik was yelling about burning a book now…" she mumbled.

"So you _did_ know about his death," Era stated.

"…Yes…"

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"No,"

"Are you _sure_ about that?" a short silence fell over the room before Christine suddenly burst into tears.

"I'm sorry! I knew! I knew! I-I'm so sorry! A-After he came back f-from bringing Raoul to the surface I was p-prepared to live the rest of my miserable life there with him. B-But after he told me to l-leave, and go and marry Raoul, I couldn't refuse! I didn't want to! H-He brought Raoul back and I-I couldn't help myself! All I want was to spend the rest of my l-life with him! I k-kissed him right there! A-And Erik saw, a-and watched! I-I felt so guilty, b-but I couldn't help myself! I-I'm so sorry!" Christine's tears turned into sobs as she cried into her hands. Era just handed her a tissue from her tissue box resting on the desk and sighed.

"Well…you love Raoul more than anything, right?" Christine nodded her head. "Then, I guess I understand. Besides, with you out of the way, I can make a move on Erik," Era smiled dreamily at the thought as Christine gave her a look of shock and horror.

"W-What?"

"I can make a move on Erik. You know, go out on a date, walk around to romantic places, those kinds of things,"

"That is not something to joke about," Christine said seriously.

"I'm not joking, and neither are a million other people around the world who also agree with me," Era answered.

"There…are people who like Erik?" Christine asked shocked.

"Welcome to the future!" Era announced with a smile. "Where everyone liked Erik, and doesn't really like you without Erik by your side, and thinks Raoul's gay,"

"Raoul isn't gay!" she countered angrily.

"Whatever you say. So, after leaving Erik, did you and Raoul get married right away?" Era questioned.

"Not right away. We got Mamma Valérius and went to one of Raoul's safe houses in Paris first. Then we got married, I later went to bury Erik's body, and then we left," Christine answered.

"Okay, now there are some rumors saying that you only went after Raoul because he was rich, good looking, and that you're picky. Is that true?"

"Absolutely not! I love Raoul for who he is!" Christine argued.

"You hanged out with Erik more than you did with Raoul after the two of you were reunited!" Era countered.

"Raoul and I spent plenty of time together in the Opera House. And that will never change the fact that Raoul will _always_ be ten times the better man than Erik will ever be!"

"There is _nothing_ wrong with Erik!" Era yelled.

"He's a murderer, a thief, and a kidnapper! He's mean and cruel and doesn't care about anyone but himself! He almost killed my husband and the Persian in the torture chamber and almost destroyed the Opera House with all of us in it! And he has a horrible temper that scares me even now!" Christine argued.

"I'm not going to argue over the anger management thing, and being mean and cruel is the same thing! And yes, killing people is awful, but he cared about you more than anything in this world! You had a chance to _change_ him into a better man! He would have died for you, and he practically did anyways!" Era countered.

"I don't understand what you mean by that, but that doesn't change the fact he tricked me into believing her was the Angel of Music!"

"You're the one who put the whole Angel of Music idea in his head! And didn't that make you happy? He made you _happy_ by pretending to be the Angel of Music. You probably would have ran away scared if he came to you in person, which is what you did anyways!"

"Well, if he was straight with me from the beginning then-"

"Then what? You would have seen him for who he truly is? Bullshit! He _did_ come out straight to you after he thought he was going to lose you! He came and showed you who he was! Not including the fact he kidnapped you, of course, but Erik treated you with nothing but respect and wasn't even planning on keeping you in his home forever. Five days! Enough time for him to try and make you realize that, hey, he _wasn't_ such a bad guy. I think you just resented him because of how he looks," Era countered with a nod.

"I don't judge upon appearances! He wouldn't let me see how he looked, so how was I supposed to trust a man who hides his face? Besides, he overreacted when I took his mask off which only frightened me more!" Christine shouted.

"I wonder why? Hurting you was a bit extreme, but you really can't blame him. There was a reason he didn't want you looking at his face. He wanted you to see what's on the inside, not the outside," Christine was silent as she stared at Era, unsure of what to say next.

"You can't imagine what he's been through that made him like that, or what he's still going through, all because of you," Era continued.

"…Me?"

"Yes, you,"

"I don't understand,"

"How do you think he died?" Era asked. Christine looked at her confused.

"For different reasons. Perhaps he was ill and knew he was going to die, but I mostly assumed it was from old age," she answered honestly.

"…He's not _that_ old," Era commented.

"I couldn't tell his age from his appearance…his face was too distracting,"

"Well, he died because of you," she informed.

"I don't understand,"

"You broke his heard, and he died from it. The pain of you leaving him killed him. You can hardly call that a happy death," Christine's eyes widened at the news.

"W-What? That's impossible! T-That's not enough to kill someone!" she defended weakly.

"Apparently it is," Era mumbled.

"No…No it can't be true…it can't…" Christine whispered to herself.

"It's true," Era leaned forward and whispered, "You killed Erik. You murdered him in one of the most painful ways possible," she leant back, "Emotionally, of course," Christine burst out into sobs.

"No! It can't be true! No!" as she continued crying Era casually pressed a button on her desk leading to a microphone.

"Can we please have an escort bring Mademoiselle Daaé…or is it Madame De Chagny now? Anyways, can someone come in and escort her outside for some self-reflection?" she asked.

"Sure," a female voice answered on the other line.

Moments later the Persian's servant, Darius, who was working part time for Era, entered the office and took the trembling Christine outside.

Once again the characters in the waiting room watched as yet another person had been cracked, this time in uncontrollable tears.

"Oh Raoul~, you're next," Era called with a small giggle.


	3. Raoul

Alright, new changes in this chapter. I got a new assistant! No more CD, I got a new one. Also, because I am re-writting, I will be using old questions from the first time I wrote this. Okay then...I think that's it for news :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or anything in this chapter :)

* * *

**Interview with the POTO Characters**

~Raoul~

Era watched in amusement as Raoul, next client, walked into her office trying to not reveal the fear she saw glowing in his eyes.

"Hi Raoul, I'm Era," Era introduced with a smile.

"Hello," Raoul answered as calmly as he could as he took a seat across from her.

"…I'm sorry, do I make you uncomfortable?" Era asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not, what would give you that impression?" Raoul asked with a fake smile.

"Your hands are shaking," Era pointed out and Raoul looked down at his hands. Seeing that they were shaking, he quickly hit them under the desk embarrassed.

"There's nothing to worry about. It's just that the other two that came in here got over emotional about some of the things I said…or did," Era excused with a wave of her hand. _…Did? What does she mean by did? And that freak coming out of here like a lunatic is not over emotional. She's planning something…I have to figure out what_ Raoul thought determined, composing himself in order to think. Era eyed him suspiciously.

"Alright, I'm just going to start asking questions. How old are you, Raoul?"

"21,"

"How many siblings do you have?"

"One brother and three sisters. My brother has actually currently passed away," Raoul answered with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Remember, this is the future, there isn't any 'currently' with you. It's more like something that happened long ago in a galaxy far, far away," Era corrected.

"…Excuse me?" Raoul questioned.

"Geez, I can't even joke with you people," Era mumbled unhappily. _That was a joke?_ Raoul wondered.

"Oh, by the way, speaking of your brother, you _are_ aware of _how_ he died, right? And with that knowledge gave him an appropriate funeral?" Era asked.

"I don't know the exact details of his death…I believe he drowned," Raoul answered.

"You _believe_? You don't know? Were you even at the funeral?"

"…No…but only because I had to get Christine to safety! We went to a safe house, you see," he tried.

"You're kidding me; you don't even know who killed him?" Era asked bewildered.

"Killed him? I said he drowned,"

"In the lake!"

"What lake?"

"_The_ lake!" Era exclaimed, slapping her forehead with her hand.

"What do you mean by _the_ lake?" Raoul question more confused.

"You idiot, ERIK'S lake, you dim wit!" Era snapped.

"What?" Raoul exclaimed more alarmed.

"Don't you remember Erik singing his Requiem Mass?"

"My God…that was for my brother? That bastard! I'm going to kill him!" he yelled angrily while standing from his seat. Era couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"I would _love_ to see that!" she giggled and Raoul, glaring harshly at the girl, slowly sat back down.

"Oh, before I forget, some people on Fanfiction have a few questions for you," Era said with a smile.

"Fanfiction?" Raoul echoed.

"Yes, Fanfiction, it's magical," Era answered.

"Magical?"

"Seriously? You don't believe in magic? Even after Erik? Pcht, muggle," Raoul raised an eyebrow at the girl but stayed quiet. Era casually pressed the button on her desk again.

"21? Can you come in here please~?" she whined playfully.

"Sure," the female voice on the other side answered with a small laugh. The door to the office opened and a young girl, the same age as Era entered carrying a clip board.

"What?" she asked.

"Come in," Era ordered and the girl reluctantly obeyed.

"Raoul, this is my assistant 21. She's here to ask you the question that the people on Fanfiction are asking," Era introduced.

"Hey," 21 greeted.

"Hello, pleasure to meet you," Raoul said with a polite nod of his head.

"So, 21, read away," Era said while reclining in her chair slightly. 21 nodded her head before looking over the clip board, idly adjusting her glasses before reading out loud.

"The first question is from Cherylinh-"

"And me!" Era piped in.

"Me too," 21 agreed, "Are you gay?"

"Excuse me? I'm not gay! Where would you get an idea like that? Does the fact that I'm married to Christine mean nothing?" Raoul exclaimed.

"Yep, I still believe she has a thing for Erik," Era answered.

"A thing for that _monster_?" Raoul asked incredulously.

"Monster?" Era repeated while starting to stand up.

"Sit down," 21 ordered and Era sat down childishly. "And Raoul, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Gays are _more_ than welcome here,"

"I'm not gay!" Raoul defended.

"Liar," 21 coughed under her breath. "Moving on, IamthePhantomoftheOpera asks how you got out of the trip to the North Pole without any consequences,"

"It's my decision whether or not to go," Raoul answered.

"But it's your job! In my opinion you should have _gone_ to the North Pole and let Erik have Christine," Era mumbled. Raoul glared hard at her.

"I swear if you say his name one more time I'll-"

"You'll what? I already had a lunatic of an Erik attack me, and I'll get security on your ass too buddy!" Era threatened. Raoul continued to glare at her but remained quiet.

"So…what's your answer?" 21 asked.

"I got no consequences because I quit my job. After leaving Paris with Christine I had to keep a low profile in case _he_ tried to get her again," Raoul answered.

"But Christine must have told you that he was dying, right? I mean, she had to go back and bury him three weeks after you guys left his lair," Era countered.

"True…but it was too risky. For all I know it could have been a trick. Being a part of the navy would have taken up most of my time, and I didn't want to leave Christine alone, so I quit," Raoul explained.

"Right, because being dead is a trick to get Christine back," Era said sarcastically. Raoul shrugged.

"You never know around…_him_,"

"Touché, anyways, thanks 21 for helping, you can go now," Era said to her friend with a smile.

"No problem," 21 said before waving goodbye and exiting the room.

"…Was that all?" Raoul questioned a little hopefully.

"No, I still got to ask you more questions," Era answered with a smirk. Raoul sighed heavily.

"So, after you got married, did you have any kids?"

"Yes, two girls and a boy," he answered proudly.

"Let me guess, your son was the eldest of your children," Era guessed.

"Yes…how did you know that?" Raoul asked curiously.

"…Raoul…I think there's something that you should know," Era said with a concerned expression, and Raoul looked at her nervously.

"…What is it?"

"…What if I told you, that there's a certain rumor going around saying that your son…_isn't_ your son," Era continued slowly.

"What do you mean he's not my son? Of course he's my son," Raoul answered with a small chuckle.

"Well, the rumor says it's actually Erik's child," Era explained.

"What? Impossible,"

"Well, apparently there was an…_incident_, and nine months later your child arrived," Raoul looked at the girl in disbelief.

"No…that's impossible…" he mumbled to himself.

"Is it? I mean, what had Erik really _done_ with Christine in that short time in his lair before he brought you back?" Era questioned with a smile.

"No…Christine would have told me," Raoul said with fake confidence.

"Are you sure? Has your kid ever acted strange? Different? Musical? Perhaps a quality different from both you and Christine?"

"…No…it can't be,"

"Are you sure?"

"Stop it! You're lying!" Raoul accused.

"I don't know, I mean there's a book and a musical about it," Era hummed.

"What?" Raoul asked shocked.

"_The Phantom of Manhattan_ by Frederick Forsyth, and _Love Never Dies_ by Andrew Lloyd Webber,"

"B-But how? When?"

"Why don't you ask you beloved Christine?" Era suggested.

"You're lying!" Raoul repeated.

"Why would I lie about a book and a musical?" Era questioned.

"I don't know how but you're lying! I know it!"

"Not only is your eldest son, Pierre, or is it Gustave, Erik's child, but Christine still has feelings for Erik,"

"If…If you know my son's name…than it must be true…she still loves him?" Raoul asked sadly.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Era suggested.

"…I will!" Raoul said determined while standing.

"And don't forget about your brother being killed. I'm sure there are issues there you might want to fix," Era reminded. Raoul nodded his head before turning, walking to the office door, and exiting through it.

"…So was there child's name Pierre or Gustave?" Era wondered out loud. "…Probably Gustave…anyways, I should probably go and watch them," she said while standing and heading to the door herself.

Outside in the waiting room all the characters were sitting nervously, waiting for whatever terrifying fate would become of the Vicomte. Christine had been placed in a lone chair in the corner of the room where she was left to cry herself out.

It wasn't too long before Erik was allowed to enter the waiting room again. He seemed composed, and sane, but kept his eyes on the ground in embarrassment for being caught in a moment of weakness. He gave out a sudden gasp when Christine suddenly ran from her chair and wrapped her arms around his waist in an unbreakable hug.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry Erik! Please forgive me! I'm sorry!" she cried as she buried her head into Erik's chest and sobbed. Erik stood completely still, unsure of what exactly to do. He had never been hugged like this before, and he wasn't sure what was appropriate. He looked to the Persian, who was sitting a bit away from them, for guidance. The Persian raised an eyebrow at him and Erik understood what that look meant. He slowly, and awkwardly, wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry Erik! I didn't know!" Christine continued to sob.

"Know what?" Erik questioned.

"That I was the reason you died! Please forgive me!" she answered, pulling him closer. Erik hated to see the love of his life in such a state, and instinctively held her closer as well, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"You have nothing to apologize for," he whispered.

"I killed you! I'm so sorry!" Christine cried.

"You did no such thing. Besides, don't apologize for going for the Vicomte. You loved him, you always have," Erik answered while stroking Christine's hair lovingly.

"I'm sorry; I wouldn't have left if I knew. I didn't want you to die. I thought you were going to die because it was your time, not because I broke your heart!" she argued.

"It wasn't your fault; I was a fool in love,"

"You were a fool for the wrong girl,"

"Never," Erik whispered sternly.

"…You'll always be my Angel of Music," Christine mumbled into his clothes. Erik smiled.

"And my heart will always belong to you," he replied gently.

The other characters around the room all watched the seen in awe as a box of tissues were passed around as tears flowed from certain character's faces.

"They went through so much together," Meg sniffled as she took a tissue.

"All for nothing," Darius agreed.

Just then, Raoul entered the room only to find his wide in Erik's embrace. He gasped angrily.

"It's true!" he bellowed. "Christine! Get away from him!"

Raoul raced over to his love and tore her away from Erik's grasp.

"Christine!" Erik called alarmed.

"Stay away from her you monster! Or I swear I'll kill you!" Raoul vowed furiously. Just as Erik growled Christine quickly stood between the two of them.

"Please, don't fight, it's not what you think, Raoul," Christine begged.

"Perhaps it is," Erik said with crossed arms.

"Don't talk to my wife you freak!" Raoul yelled, grabbing Christine around the waist and carefully pulling her aside before attacking Erik.

Era walked in just in time to watch the two men fight it out as Christine shouted hopelessly for the two to see reason.

"No stopping them now," she commented amused. "Well, since we've got time to spare, Daroga, you're next," the Persian nodded his head and stood. As he walked into the office Era looked at Meg.

"Place a bet on Erik for me," she said before re-entering her office.

* * *

**A/N-**I have the next few chapters ready, but I'll update them at a slower pace. I hope you enjoy this so far! Please review with your thoughts!


	4. The Persian

Hey everyone, so here's the Persian! Yay~, I love this guy. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or anything mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

**Interview with the POTO Characters**

~The Persian~

Era sigh as she took a seat at her desk. The Persian had already seated himself and seemed to be quite calm, _too_ calm for Era's liking.

"I'm only on my fourth interview and I'm starting to get bored…I think I might be losing my touch," she commented tiredly.

"If you want to take a break from interviewing, you can," the Persian suggested kindly. Era tilted her head with a smile.

"Aren't you sweet….but no, I have to keep powering on. But we can have tea,"

"Tea would be delightful, thank you," Era giggled at his accent before standing and walking over to a table in the corner of the room where a kettle of hot water and two tea cups were waiting for her.

"I'm Era, by the way," she called back over as she poured the tea into the two cups.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm known as the Persian," the man responded.

"I'll just call you Daroga," Era said with a shrug as she brought over the cups and handed the Persian one. "Darius didn't seem to have put milk, cream or sugar over there so it's just Orange Pekoe Tea…I hope you don't mind,"

"Not at all…but, couldn't you have used that power of yours to make them appear?" the Persian questioned. Era had to stop herself from choking on her tea as she sat back down in her chair.

"Powers? What powers?"

"That Fiction power you claimed to have when you were talking to Erik, and Raoul, if I'm not mistaken," he answered.

"Eavesdropping, were we?" Era asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Good hearing," Daroga corrected.

"Hmm, my sister would like you," Era hummed. "It's called Fanfiction, and I really don't' feel like using it right now, that's all. So, can we begin?"

"Yes, of course," the Persian answered while gesturing her to continue.

"What's your name?" Era asked.

"That's confidential,"

"It isn't to me,"

"But it _is_ to me," Era glared at him but kept quiet.

"How old are you?"

"Confidential,"

"Are you going to answer 'confidential' to _everything_?" she asked annoyed.

"No," the Persian answered flatly.

"…Were you born in Persia? Or raised there?"

"Confidential,"

"What the fuck!" Era exclaimed angrily.

"Let me make myself clearer, anything to do with my _personal_ life is confidential," Daroga clarified. Era growled at him.

"How am I supposed to interview you if it's all confidential?" she asked.

"Don't ask about my background,"

"Fine! What about Erik, then? Or is he part of your 'background' too?"

"Erik? No, he's not part of my background," the Persian answered a little confused.

"Good, so tell me about him," Era said while reclining in her chair.

"What is there to say? There's so much I can tell you about him…but so little," Daroga said with a sigh.

"…That doesn't tell me anything. Do you regret saving his life?" Era asked.

"Yes, and no. He didn't deserve to die in Persia, however, he _did_ cause much trouble in Paris…Perhaps if I didn't save him, the whole ordeal with Christine Daaé wouldn't have happened…"

"…So…yes? You regret saving his life?" she summed up.

"I'm not certain, mademoiselle. We did share some hearty laughs, and seeing him there in my house after everything that occurred in Erik's home was a moment I'll never forget," the Persian said, deep in his own memories. Era leaning a little forward, completely into the story.

"Why?"

"His sadness, passion, and love were very overwhelming. I pitied him so much…and I was touched that he came to me afterwards, not like he had anyone else to go to. I was the closest thing he ever had to a friend. The fact he left everything he held dear to me was truly touching…maybe if I _had_ let him die all those years ago, he wouldn't have suffered so much…" Daroga sigh heavily.

"Don't say that. I'm sure Erik would do it _all_ over again just to be able to be around Christine again," Era said with a smile.

"Perhaps you're right…"

"You did the right thing by-wait a second…" the Persian looked at the girl curiously as her expression changed from sympathy to anger. "How did you…"

"…Do what?"

"You side tracked me!" Era exclaimed.

"I was telling a story," the Persian defended.

"Yes, but you side tracked me! Keeping me away from my questions," Era accused.

"I was answering your question,"

"No you weren't, because you're still undecided,"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what to say…these questions are hard to answer," Daroga said honestly.

"I only asked one question that you were willing to answer!" Era growled. Before the Persian could respond she held up a hand. "Never mind…why don't we move on to the questions the people on Fanfiction want to ask you, and you have to answer!"

"…Alright," the Persian answered slowly.

"Perfect, 21!" Era yelled. The two waited as 21 entered the office.

"Why didn't you use the microphone?" she asked confused.

"I don't want to talk about it," Era answered as she slouched in her chair.

"Alright then…" 21 looked down at her clip board. "IamthePhantomoftheOpera would like to know if you know anything about the shade in the felt,"

"The shade in the felt? I do know something about them," the Persian answered.

"…Well?" Era questioned.

"What about them do you want to know?"

"Anything!"

"Well, he doesn't like me very much…" he trailed off.

"We know that already. I think the exact phrase IamthePhantomoftheOpera used was: besides the fact that they hate his guts," Era said frustrated.

"Why would he hate my guts?" the Persian questioned confused at the modern slang.

"At least we know it's a he," 21 mumbled.

"It's metaphorical, not literal," Era explained to the man.

"Then why didn't you just say what you wanted to say literally?" Daroga questioned.

"Just answer the question or I'll tell Erik that you helped make this book," Era threated while raising her Phantom book. The Persian looked at it confused.

"What book is that?" he asked.

"Just a book that knows _everything_ about Erik and that he would kill you for assisting in making it if he knew," Era smirked.

"I never took part in that book!" Daroga defended.

"Not yet, but in your future you will…back in your time, of course. So answer the question,"

"Alright," he agreed slowly, "The Person in the felt, whose identity is unknown to me, patrols parts of the cellars, and if you're caught he will bring you to the managers for explanations,"

"We know that already, anything else?" Era asked.

"His favourite color's blue,"

"What?" Era and 21 asked at the same time.

"He's also an Aquarius," the Persian continued.

"…Okay then…I got no more questions on here," 21 said.

"Alright," Era dismissed as 21 turned and exited the room. Era sighed.

"I have a serious question, and you have to answer truthfully, and actually answer it,"

"Alright, what is it?" Daroga asked hesitantly.

"If you were to do it all over again, what would you change?" Era asked.

"I thought I cleared up the issue revolving around the Rosy Hours of Mazenderan," the Persian argued.

"I'm talking about after that, at the Opera House. What would you have changed?"

"I wouldn't have taken the route to the torture chamber," he answered with a smile.

"…Is that it?"

"No, I would have gone to Mademoiselle Daaé earlier and save her from making that horrible decision between marriage with Erik and death,"

"…When you put it like that it sounds like an insult to Erik," Era pointed out.

"I apologize. I would have also tried to be more forceful with Erik, to make him _stop_ killing," the Persian continued.

"I like that plan. So, is it true Erik dropped the chandelier?"

"He claims otherwise, but I know he did it,"

"Would you have killed Erik if you had the chance?"

"I don't know…I don't know if I would have the will to kill him," Daroga answered honestly.

"Well, what about, hypothetically, you walk into a room and you see Erik pinned by Raoul against a wall with his hands tied above his head and you _know_ Raoul's going to do bad things to him, and Erik's _begging_ you to shoot him because he's defenseless, would you kill him?" Era asked.

"…How did Raoul pin him to a wall? And more importantly, how is Erik defenseless? He can get out of rope easily and then kill Raoul with it," the Persian defended.

"…You're right…Well what if Erik's wrists were _chained_ above his head, and maybe a metal thing around his waist to keep him against the wall. On top of that, Raoul has Superman like strength and speed and managed to not only pin Erik to the wall and get him chained up, but injured him badly to the point where Erik was coughing up blood. Would you shoot him then?" the Persian sat in thought for a moment.

"What's Superman?" he asked.

"He's a super hero who goes around in underwear and a cape to save the world. He's practically invincible and only Kryptonite can weaken him," Era explained.

"Kryptonite,"

"A rock from his home planet,"

"He's an alien?"

"…I guess so…so would you shoot him?" Era asked again.

"Who? Superman?" Daroga questioned confused.

"Erik!"

"Oh…I don't think so. I pity him too much, and I'm sure he would get out of the situation one way or another," he answered.

"But Raoul's doing bad things to him!" Era tried.

"Erik's more than used to torture," Daroga said with a shrug.

"What about rape?" a voice on the other side of the microphone questioned. Era and the Persian looked at it before looking at each other.

"Good point 21, what about rape? What if Raoul suddenly wanted Erik and Erik said no and Raoul, now turned evil and horny, attacks Erik is going to rape him and Erik's _begging_ you to kill him. Would you fucking shoot him now?" Era asked.

"…What about Raoul? Can't I shoot him?"

"No, he's Superman now,"

"…I don't know then,"

"You're a bad friend," Era pointed out with a huff.

"Would _you_ shoot?" the Persian countered.

"I wouldn't need to, I got Fanfiction on my side, I can change the scene with a single thought," Daroga sighed.

"Are we done this interview yet?"

"You know what, yes! Get out," Era instructed while pointing at the door. The Persian nodded before standing and leaving the office. Era sighed heavily as she reclined in her chair.

"…Thinking about Yaoi?" 21 asked over the microphone. Era clicked the button on her desk.

"Not really…" she answered sadly. A knock was heard on the office door before Darius entered.

"Excuse me, but I thought you would like to know about the fight outside," he said shyly.

"Yes please," Era answered with a smile.

"Erik won, not that the other one stood a chance…" Darius informed.

"I knew it,"

* * *

**A/N-**And there you have it!


	5. Meg

New chappy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or anything referenced in this chapter!

* * *

**Interview with the POTO Characters**

~Meg~

"Stupid Persian…" Era mumbled as she watched her next client enter the room. Young Meg entered nervously as she looked at Era wearily. Era couldn't help looking at the ballerina strangely, since she wasn't used to the appearance of real Meg Giry, but used to the blonde in the 2004 film.

"Hello," Meg greeted quietly as she quickly took a seat across from the other girl.

"Hi, I'm Era," Era introduced.

"Meg Giry," Meg replied.

"So…how are you?" Era asked.

"I'm alright, thank you,"

"Good, so let's get started. Referring to the events at the Opera House, you seemed to have played a really minor role. Even little Jammes played a bigger role then you. Do you have anything to say to that?" she questioned.

"Well…I'm the one who told all the other ballerina's about the Opera Ghost's private box. You see, there's a ghost at the Opera House and-"

"Yes, I know there is, he's right outside. Next, are you a vampire?"

"Excuse me?" Meg asked confused.

"A vampire…you know, the creatures that hiss and drink blood and go poof in the night," Era hinted.

"No, I'm not a vampire…why would you think that?" Meg questioned. Era shrugged.

"You're really pale. Are you ill?"

"No, I'm completely healthy,"

"…On blood?" 21 inquired on the other side of the microphone. Meg looked around for a moment confused.

"No, I'm not a vampire!" she exclaimed.

"Ignore the voice, let's move on-" Era was suddenly interrupted by the door bursting open and Darius entering the office looking frazzled.

"Your Highness!" he called frantically.

"What is it?" Era asked with a raised brow. There was a small pause.

"I…don't remember," Darius said slowly, looking as if he was desperately trying to remember why he was there.

"…Okay then, why don't you come back when you remember," Era suggested. Darius shook his head.

"No, wait, I remember! I have bad news,"

"What is it?"

"Carlotta is here!" he announced frightened. Era and Meg both gasped in unison.

"How could you forget about something like that?" Era asked bewildered.

"You think I would know why…" Darius responded.

"Get rid of her!"

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"She wants to be interviews and refuses to leave!"

"Damn it," Era mumbled before going into deep thought.

"-get the fuck away from my desk you-" all three looked at the microphone as the 21's voice was heard.

"She must have accidentally leant against her communication button…" Era commented.

"She's better at handling Carlotta then I am," Darius admitted.

"Well, there's nothing we can really do about this. But since you're here, can you tell 21 to come in and occupy Carlotta until 21 gets back?" Era asked. Darius gulped but reluctantly nodded before exiting the room. It wasn't long before an agitated 21 entered.

"Stupid bitch…" she mumbled.

"21, can you ask Meg what the people on Fanfiction were wondering?" Era asked.

"Sure," 21 pulled out her clip board, "This is from Cherylinh…who's your husband, the Baron de Castelot-barbezac?"

"There's much to tell. He's my husband, and sort of a magician. He can produce roses from thin air," Meg answered with a giggle.

"What else?" Era asked.

"He's very rich, kind, and smart. He treats me like a queen," Meg responded.

"That's cute, so where did you two meet?" Era questioned.

"At the Opera House, a few years after Christine's mysterious disappearance,"

"Which time?" Era broke out into laughter and 21 just shook her head.

"You crack yourself up, don't you?"

"Yeah, it's fun," Era smiled as he laughter died down.

"I have no more questions for Meg…though there's one for the movie Meg," 21 informed.

"I'll teleport her in," Era replied. Moments later the secret passage in the wall opened and the blond Meg from the 2004 movie entered. She looked around confused.

"Hi Meg, come on in, we got a question for you," Era said while waving to the girl. Meg looked at her strangely.

"Cherylinh wants to know what you think about Erik and Christine's relationship," 21 said.

"Erik?" Meg echoed.

"The Phantom," Era rephrased.

"Oh…I thought Christine was mad at first, talking about Angels of Music, which I'm guessing is this Erik," Meg slowly answered. "I guess they have a good relationship. She was happy with him, when she thought he was the Angel of Music, but turned mad after she apparently met him. I guess he must not have been a nice guy after all…she kept mumbling about his face,"

"He looked better as Gerard Butler than in reality, so she shouldn't be complaining," Era commented.

"Who?"

"Never mind,"

"Are you jealous of Christine and Erik?" 21 suddenly asked.

"No, why would you suggest that? Just because the Phantom turned out to be this hot guy in a mask with gorgeous eyes and an amazing voice doesn't mean I'm in love with him," Meg answered.

"…We never said love, we said jealous," Era pointed out.

"…Crap," Meg swore.

"So you _are_ jealous," Era smirked.

"Alright, fine! Why did Christine get him? Am I not attractive? Do I not have a good voice? My voice could have been like hers if he taught me!" Meg defended.

"I guess Erik just fancies Christine over you," Era shrugged.

"I deserve him!"

"I'm leaving," 21 said bored before turning and exiting the room.

"Give Darius my best," Era mumbled. "So, Meg, I don't know what to tell you,"

"Tell me that he secretly like me!" Meg cried.

"No…but hey, if you want to know if does, why don't you go into the waiting room? Erik's right out there," Era suggested mischievously.

"…I will!" Meg said determined before storming out of the open door and into the waiting room. The book Meg looked at Era curiously but Era just put a finger to her lips to be silent. She then casually pressed the button her desk.

"21, put Erik on the line,"

"Fine," there was the sound of movement before another voice was heard.

"…Hello?" Erik's voice questioned confused.

"Erik?" Era called.

"…How are you talking through this device?" he asked.

"No time to catch you up on all the inventions made since your death, listen to me, I have a mission for you," Era informed.

"…What mission?"

"Do you see a random blonde woman walking around looking for someone she can't find?"

"Yes," Era leaned closer to the microphone and whispered into it so Meg couldn't overhear her. There was silence for a moment.

"…I don't want to do that," Erik slowly responded.

"Just trust me, Erik, I wouldn't make you do this if I didn't have a reason to. I am doing this for the greater good and because it will be funny," Era reassured.

"…Alright," Erik grunted. Era leaned back in her chair and smiled.

"What's going on?" Meg questioned.

"I just want to see how brave the other Meg is," Era answered with a shrug. Suddenly an ear bursting scream was heard, causing Era and Meg both to jump.

"Just an experiment gone right," Era added with a laugh. Meg looked at Era frightened.

"Well, I have nothing else to ask you, sorry. But do me a favour, tell Darius to get the medical squad for the other Meg for me," Era instructed. Meg hesitantly nodded before standing and quickly leaving the room.

* * *

**A/N-**And that's the interview with Meg! By the way, at any time if any of you do not understand something in this story because you haven't read the book or ever heard of something, don't be afraid to ask about it. I'm here to be awesome to you guys :)

So please review! :)


	6. Carlotta

Uh oh, it's a Carlotta!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or anything in this chapter! :)

* * *

**Interview with the POTO Characters**

~Carlotta~

Era couldn't help fiddling with her fingers nervously as she thought of the next character that was to enter her office. Hesitantly she pressed the button on her desk.

"21?" she called.

"Yes?" 21 answered.

"Can you have some of the characters on standby? Someone on Fanfiction wants them to listen in on the conversation when the time comes," Era requested.

"Sure," 21 replied before cutting off their microphone connection. Era looked up from her desk when she heard the door of her office open revealing Carlotta herself. Carlotta strolled in with a confident smile on her face and an air of ignorance. Without being invited she sat down across from Era.

"…Hi," Era greeted slowly, "I'm Era,"

"Carlotta," the other answered as though it was fairly obvious who she was.

"Well, we have a _lot_ of questions from people on Fanfiction, so maybe we should start there," Era began.

"Just as I suspected," Carlotta hummed.

"…Expected?"

"Don't take this personally, but I am a famous person, and I am accustomed to receiving more mail from my fans than you ever could," she explained. Era growled.

"I highly doubt it…if anything, I'm sure you get more black mail from the Opera Ghost than fan mail," she retorted.

"How did you know about that?" Carlotta asked alarmed.

"Magic," Era answered flatly.

"Never mind, bring my mail in!"

"With pleasure," Era pressed the button on her desk, "21, get in here,"

21 entered the room moments later, looking at Carlotta angrily.

"Ask away," Era ordered.

"Well, I have a whole bunch from Muse, so I'll start there," 21 started as she looked at her clip board. "So, Carlotta, what do you think of Christine?"

"Christine Daaé?" Carlotta echoed.

"Yeah," as Carlotta thought over her answer, Era casually pressed the button on her desk so that the other line could hear.

"Well, to be honest, I think she's a spoiled brat. Going on all the time "Oh no, my father's dead, woe is me, I can't live on!" She does it all for attention in an attempt to steal my job! Then she planned the whole plot with sending me black mail signed O.G. and made me '_croak_' on stage! And disappearing on stage was a way to get the audience's attention! She then left with the Vicomte de Chagny. The public didn't care if I sang after that, only about their precious Christine Daaé! I would rip out that little rat's hair the next time I see her!" Carlotta ranted.

"You didn't see her out there?" Era questioned with a raised brow.

"She went to the emergence room with Raoul, but don't worry, she's on the other line with the others," 21 informed.

"She's here?" Carlotta asked enraged.

"That's not the point," Era diverted, "So I'm guessing you don't like her,"

"I despise her and her little Vicomte!" a sudden gasp was heard on the other line of the microphone and everyone looked.

"What was that?" Carlotta asked.

"Nothing, keep going, 21," Era encouraged.

"Right, if you could switch places with Christine with the whole Erik business thing, would you?" 21 questioned.

"Erik? I believe the Vicomte's name was Raoul," Carlotta corrected.

"It is, Erik's the Opera Ghost," Era explained.

"The Opera Ghost is a myth," Era sighed before reluctantly telling Carlotta the sped up version of the events at the Opera House while leaving out important details revolving Erik's secrets. When the story was done Carlotta laughed.

"No, I would not trade lives with her. As angry as I am by the Ghost choosing Christine over me, I would not trade lives," she answered.

"As _much_ as I really don't want to ask this, why wouldn't you?" Era questioned.

"This 'Erik' is obviously a psychopath, a singer wannabe who is too ugly to step foot into the normal world and sabotages the managers and I because he's poor and needs the money, that and he's jealous of both my singing and beauty. He must have picked Christine because he knew that I was _so_ beautiful that he wouldn't have the guts to come to me and was so blown away from my singing skills that he had to go for second best where his voice would sound somewhat acceptable," Carlotta explained. Era couldn't help snickering.

"I hope Erik's paying attention to this," she laughed as she looked at the microphone on her desk expectantly.

"I'm going to kill that woman!" Erik's voice was heard on the other line.

"Erik, sit back down! Security's looking at us!" Christine tried.

"What are those voices?" Carlotta asked.

"They're…ghosts. We have a major ghost problem here. So, anyways, 21, keep asking questions," Era encouraged.

"What do you think of Raoul? Or, as they called him, the fop?" 21 questioned.

"Fop? Well, he _is_ very attractive. He completely wanted me, but he couldn't have me. So I kept my distance from him so that he could move on with his life with someone less pretty, like Christine Daaé," Carlotta answered.

"Egotistical much," Era mumbled.

"Cherylinh wants to know how you became Prime Donna at the Opera House," 21 read. Carlotta laughed.

"That's easy! I'm a fabulous singer!"

"They want to know how you became Prime Donna with such a bad voice," 21 rephrased.

"You're all just jealous of me, that's all," Carlotta affirmed.

"A dying cow with a stick shoved up its derrière would sound better then you," Era retorted.

"I made it in on pure talent!"

"Cherylinh asks if you slept with one of the old managers to get in," 21 continued.

"I never did such a thing," Carlotta denied.

"Maybe she paid them," Era thought out loud.

"Never!"

"She dated one and paid the other," Erik informed on the other line.

"Who is that?" Carlotta asked aggravated.

"Thank you Erik, your stalker skills are very useful," Era complimented.

"I'm not a stalker!"

"I never did such a thing," Carlotta interrupted.

"We have a _very_ good source saying otherwise," Era retorted.

"So that's a yes," 21 said while looking at the next question, "Oh geez…here's a question from one of our friends…dragonshiryu8 wants to know how it is possible for a lady to sing so badly,"

"I don't sing badly!" Carlotta yelled.

"Maybe it's just her nature to sing badly," Era reasoned.

"Or instinct," 21 agreed. "Anyways, SafetlyPinStituches wants know how you feel about Erik, in a romantic way,"

"I don't know that man, but I do know he's jealous of my voice and that is why he blackmailed me," Carlotta answered.

"I thought you said Christine blackmailed you?" Era recalled. "And wait…_jealous_ of you?"

"Yes, he loves me so much he kidnaps Christine so that I could come back onto the stage and shine like a star!" Carlotta fantasized.

"He's the one who made you '_croak_'," Era informed.

"No,"

"Yes," suddenly a '_croak_' could be heard through the microphone and Carlotta looked around wildly in alarm. Era broke out laughing.

"I always wanted to hear the real thing, good job Erik," she giggled. Carlotta looked at the girl angrily.

"It's not true, it's _all_ out of love, I'm sure. I have nothing for him though; he's whiny, ugly, and has no friends. Not worth my time,"

"Bitch!" Era yelled angrily as she attempted to climb over her desk to hit Carlotta, only to be stopped by 21. Little did the two know that Christine was attempting to do the same thing with Erik outside.

"Relax, Erik will get her later," 21 assured. Era grumbled but sat back down reluctantly.

"Let's keep going, jedigal125 wants to know if you're related to Miley Cyrus," 21 asked.

"Who?" Carlotta questioned. 21 went over to the radio in the corner of the room and pressed the '_play_' button. One of Miley Cyrus' songs began to play, and when it was over 21 turned the machine off.

"She sounds beautiful!" Carlotta gushed, "We _must_ be related!"

"I hope not, because believe it or not, I would rather listen to Miley Cyrus a thousand times a day then to listen to Carlotta once," Era said honestly.

"I agree…good thing Carlotta doesn't have an album," 21 said with a laugh.

"I can sing better than her!" Carlotta announced proudly. Suddenly Carlotta stood and began singing loudly for the two unfortunate girls to hear. Era and 21 tried to plug their ears, but it failed to block out the screeching music, if it could be called that, that was being heard throughout the building.

A knock was heard on the window, and Era happened to look over and see a figure through the glass and quickly went and opened it. Superman looked at her in alarm.

"I heard a cry of terror and agony or…something like that from a kilometer radius. Is everyone in good hands?" he asked.

"I can't hear what you're saying! I think my brain is going to die," Era yelled in pain. Superman looked over the girl's shoulder to Carlotta.

"What _is_ that beast? I've never seen anything like it!" Era looked from Superman to Carlotta and got the message.

"It's a Carlotta! Can you get rid of it?"

"It's my duty to protect the public," Superman said while pushing Era to the side and quickly gliding through the window. He grabbed Carlotta around the waist and flew her out the window and to a destination far, far away.

"Thank you Superman," 21 whispered in pain. The door to the office opened as Erik, Christine, and the Persian walked in.

"I think I've gone deaf!" Erik said in alarm when he noticed he couldn't hear Carlotta's voice anymore.

"Superman took her away," 21 informed while sighing in relief.

"Superman?" Erik echoed while looking at the Persian confused.

"Don't ask," Daroga said quickly.

"What did you guy's say?" Era yelled.

"I can't believe she thinks I did everything at the Opera House to steal her job!" Christine exclaimed.

"I despise that woman," Erik growled.

"I think my eardrums might have burst," Era continued, not hearing the other's talking.

"What?" 21 asked, zoning out for a minute.

"How did you know about the manager's and Carlotta anyways?" the Persian questioned while turning to Erik.

"I was going to take the money from the manager's pocket when I saw Carlotta flirting with them. Poor men, she was going to show them a sample of her singing. Mr. Poligny quickly asked her out on a date before she had a change. Brave man, I have great respect for him," Erik explained.

"Amazing," Daroga whispered in awe.

* * *

**A/N-**And that was Carlotta! So, to let everyone know, this _is_ the last official interview I have with the characters. HOWEVER, this story is FAR from over. Like I said in Erik's interview, there's still two more parts to this story! So don't fear, there's still lots of funny stuff coming out next.

Please review! :)


	7. Modern Technology

Part 2, dun dun duuuuuuuuun!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or anything in this chapter :)

* * *

**Interview with the POTO Characters**

~Modern Technology~

"Well," Era started as she sat on the edge of 21's desk in the waiting room, "I think I'm done all the interviews that I wanted to do."

"So what are you going to do now? Send them all home?" 21 asked.

"What? Of course not! I said I was done interviewing them. That means that it's time to move on to the second phase of my plan," Era answered.

"And what exactly _is_ your plan?"

"It will all be revealed in good time. For now, just trust that I got this covered. By the way, did you show everyone to their rooms on the next floor?"

"Yeah, poor Meg though. She has no roommate," 21 sympathized.

"It's better to have no roommate then to have Carlotta," Era corrected with a sigh.

"_That's_ true…do you think we should check up on all of them?"

"No, I think they'll be fine for the next hour."

~oOo~

"Raoul!" Christine hissed as she walked up behind her husband hesitantly. "Don't touch it! You don't know what it is!"

"It's in our room, I don't see why we can't find out what it does," Raoul reasoned as he looked at the small machine sitting on a desk against the wall.

"It could be dangerous!" Christine worried.

"We faced that _monster_ and we lived, I'll take my chances. What's the worst it could do, anyways?" Raoul dismissed before hesitantly pressing one of the small buttons on the machine. Suddenly out of a small spout pointing downwards a dark liquid began to leak out, steam emitting off of the growing puddle.

"You broke it!" Christine cried. Raoul quickly put his hand against the spout to stop the leak. He gave a loud yelp as the coffee burned his hand and immediately pulled away.

"It's burning!" he yelled in pain as he held his throbbing hand.

"Let's go back to that hospital room to get your hand looked at and warn _someone_ about that thing!" Christine suggested. Raoul nodded his head with a sniffle as Christine lead him out of their room.

~oOo~

"Daroga, do you see any piece of furniture that is closed in?" Erik asked as he wondered the bedroom connecting from their main room.

"Erik, you can sleep on a bed," the Persian answered, annoyed, from the next room.

"I'm used to a coffin, and I prefer to keep it that way…I fear this girl will be the death of me," Erik said with a sigh.

"If you keep letting her get into your head, she will be," Daroga commented.

"It's that stupid book!" Erik ranted as he walked back into the main room "You can't possibly understand, Daroga, what might _be_ there and-Daroga? What is that?"

"A TV," the Persian answered from where he sat on the couch, watching the television set.

"TV?" Erik echoed.

"While you went roaming around for your sleeping area when we first arrived in the room, 21 showed me how to work this device. It can all be controlled by this," Daroga held up the remote in his hand.

"Fascinating…what can it do?" Erik asked, looking from the remote to the television in amazement.

"I've been studying it…and I believe it's some sort of device that allows one to stalk another person without being noticed…and look what 21 showed me to do," the Persian pressed one of the buttons on the remote and the channel changed. "You can change who you stalk,"

"Amazing," Erik said in awe as he looked at the screen longingly.

"I thought you would like it," Daroga commented with a chuckle.

"See if you can find Era on there, I want to find out what she's planning," Erik instructed.

"In a moment, this young couple is getting through a traumatic reunion," the Persian said while changing the channel back to what he had been previously watching. Erik rolled his eyes before looking around. He paused when he noticed a square device sitting on a desk in the corner, a small basket of packets, a few cups, and a kettle beside it.

"Daroga, what's that?" he asked while pointing at the device. The Persian looked at it and shrugged before turning away.

"I don't know," he answered. Erik hummed as he walked over to the machine and looked it over carefully. After a minute of looking at the small area that he guessed was a door and at all the buttons, he pressed the large button at the bottom right hand corner of the machine. The small door suddenly opened, revealing the rotating plate inside.

"Interesting…but what do you do?" Erik wondered out loud. Looking at one of the little packets that read '_butter_', he grabbed one and threw it inside the machine, closing the door behind it. Pressing a random combination of numbers the device suddenly lit up inside and the rotating plate began circling slowly.

"Daroga, look! The machine lit up and is spinning!" Erik announced excited.

"Strange," the Persian mumbled, not looking at the phantom. Erik opened the microwave and examined the melted butter that was oozing out of its package.

"It heats it up," he concluded before growling, "Someone stole my torture chamber idea but made it small and useless to kill a human being unless you shove their head inside, and even then their body will be moving around and be a nuisance…hmm, maybe I should test it to see if it's more useful then I assume it is," Erik looked over at the Persian.

"…Daroga? Are you busy?"

"Shh, the couple is getting back together!" Daroga hushed while looking at the screen intensely. Erik hummed in thought.

"…I could always grab the fop…but it'll be troublesome to get him here without Daroga noticing…I'll continue putting food inside and press alternate buttons to find the hidden functions of this machine,"

~oOo~

"Era?" Meg called as she walked up to the girl sitting on 21's desk.

"Yes?" Era answered.

"Can you please find me a roommate? I feel uncomfortable and left out without one," Meg asked.

"Well, I usually fall asleep at my desk, so I can put a couch in my office for you to sleep on," Era suggested with a shrug.

"Thank you! And to think that the other's speak bad things about you," Meg smiled. Era laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, I can't imagine why," suddenly a piercing sound was heard as the fire alarm went off.

"What is that?" Meg asked in panic, coving her ears immediately.

"Just the fire alarm," Era informed while hopping off the desk.

"Ha! So that's what it does! If you burn something long enough it will send off an alarm that will distract enemies enough to kill them!" Erik's voice yelled in discovery. Era sighed.

"I got this,"

~oOo~

"Erik, what the hell did you do?" Era asked in bewilderment as she looked at the destroyed microwave shocked, the fire alarm having been turned off.

"I put that strangely shaped lamp inside," Erik answered with a shrug.

"_Why_?" Era questioned.

"I'm experimenting, and I believe I'm close to discovering what this is for," Erik replied with a nod.

"It's for heating food!" Era exclaimed.

"No, that's too simple,"

"He never accepts that things can be made simple," the Persian commented with a sigh as he looked at the two from where he stood a safe distance away from the microwave.

"It's for heating up frozen food! Geez, Erik, you could have killed yourself! Or set this whole place on fire!" Era yelled.

"I'm used to things catching on fire; it happened a lot when I experimented with my torture chamber. And if I had killed myself, it would be a blessing," Erik retorted.

"No more touching technology that you don't know how to use," Era ordered.

"OH MY GOD IT'S GOING TO KILL ME!" the three in the room all turned to the open door leading to the hall where the voice came from. Raoul was crawling on the floor, trying to get away from the vacuum sucking his pant leg up.

"Hold on Raoul!" Christine called as she smacked the vacuum with a broom. Era sighed.

"I can't leave _any_ of you alone, can I?" she mumbled as she walked over to the vacuum and unplugged it. Raoul immediately scrambled away and Christine relaxed.

"That's it, you're all going to be bunking in my office from now on," Era announced.

"What?" Erik protested angrily.

"You're all going to sleep in my office whether you like it or not,"

"Where are we going to sleep in there?" Raoul asked curiously.

"Well…Meg gets the couch that I'm having put in there, and the rest of you can sleep wherever you find room, that's your punishment for blowing up a microwave," Era announced.

"What's a microwave?" Christine questioned.

"Erik," Daroga growled. "Apologize, so that we can have our room back,"

"Apologize? I did nothing wrong!" Erik argued.

"So it's settled then," Era sighed. "You guys can talk out the details of your sleeping arrangements,"

~oOo~

"You _couldn't_ apologize," the Persian mumbled from where he lay on the floor of Era's office.

"Nope," Erik answered with a yawn as he moved closer to the wall. "Besides, between being pressed against the wall and being beside you, I feel enclose and more satisfied with this sleeping arrangement,"

"How is it that you _always_ get your way?" Daroga inquired. Erik shrugged.

"Brains…but the consequence of getting my way is bad fortune,"

"What is your bad fortune out of this sleeping arrangement?"

"We were forced to share a blanket and I gave it to you because I would rather die than share it," he answered. The Persian nodded.

"Good point,"

"Can you two please shut up and _sleep_?" Era whined from where she curled up under her desk.

"Why are you under there?" Daroga asked.

"…I dunno…it looked comfy," Era answered with a shrug.

"Shh, I just got Raoul to go to sleep," Christine whispered while pointing to Raoul who was curled up in ball on the floor sleeping like a baby. There was silence in the room for a moment. The Persian couldn't help staring up at the ceiling, fidgeting every once and a while.

"Here," he finally said, draping the blanket over Erik.

"Daroga, at _any_ point this evening did I mention that I _wanted_ it?" Erik mumbled.

"I pity your back luck," the Persian answered.

"I live underground, I don't mind the cold. _You_, on the other hand, are from a _very_ hot country, take the blanket, I really don't care,"

"People who sleep in coffins get really cold too," Daroga chuckled and Erik growled.

"Just take it," he snarled. The Persian waited for a moment before getting an idea.

"We can always share,"

"Hell no-" Erik froze when he felt the other man cuddle up behind him. "What are you doing?"

"You like enclosed spaces, and I'm cold, win-win," Daroga pointed out.

"Bad luck, bad luck, bad luck," Erik kept mumbling to himself miserably as he was forced to stay like that for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N-**Lolz, the last scene there was really a bonus for me, I just can't help myself. So anyways, be awesome and don't feel shy to drop by a review!


	8. Andrew Lloyd Webber

This is the moment of truth. Andrew Lloyd Webber's Musical meets the book! Enjoy! (Also, thanks for getting me to 200 reviews! It's awesome!)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or anything in this chapter :)

* * *

**Interview with the POTO Characters**

~Andrew Lloyd Webber~

"Here you go," Darius said as he handed each person a cup of tea.

"Thank you, Darius, for making this," the Persian thanked as he sipped at his cup.

"You're welcome, and here's your coffee," Darius continued as he handed 21 her cup.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Has anyone seen Era around?" Meg asked curiously.

"Not since this morning, thank heavens," Raoul said with a smile. Erik looked around suspiciously.

"It's quiet…too quiet…" he observed while placing his cup down on 21's desk.

"It's nice," Christine replied.

"You can't possibly think Era will attack us while drinking our morning tea, do you?" Daroga chastised.

"We would never suspect it. This girl is out to get us, she wouldn't just let us get our hopes up with a cup of tea," Erik retorted while heading for the office door.

"Erik, you're getting paranoid, she hasn't done anything to you since your interview," the Persian called, placing his tea next to Erik's.

"She made us all sleep in her office," Christine defended. "Maybe Erik's right,"

"Thank you," Erik said while slowly, and cautiously, opening the office door. Christine, Raoul, and Meg all placed their tea cups down and walked over to the door with the Persian curiously.

"Well?" Raoul asked.

"She's not in here," Erik answered. "Daroga, come here,"

"What is it-" the Persian gave a sudden cry when Erik pushed him inside the office.

"Erik!" Christine yelled disapprovingly.

"I had to make sure there was no booby-traps," Erik explained with a shrug before entering the room himself, followed by the others.

"It's nice to know how much our 'friendship' means to you," Daroga mumbled.

"Don't misunderstand; I would have thrown that petty fop in here. However, I needed to get even for last night," Erik replied.

"What happened last night?" Christine asked curiously.

"Nothing," the Persian dismissed.

"Look," Meg suddenly said while pointing to Era's desk. There, on the furniture's flat surface, sat Era's Phantom book. Erik looked at it in hatred and went to grab it but paused.

"No…it's too simple," he said while studying the book a little closer, looking for traps.

"She's not even in here!" Raoul complained. "You're paranoid,"

"Don't underestimate your foe, Monsieur, that is why you could not beat me," Erik replied. After a moment of studying it he slowly walked to the back of the desk and hesitantly reached for it.

"SNEAK ATTACK!" a voice suddenly yelled as Era, propped up in the top corner of her office hidden in the shadows, dived down and tackled Erik to the ground.

Erik made a sound as he hit the ground, but more surprising was the painful sound Era made as she rolled off of him.

"You're like a boney rock! Ouch…that hurt," she moaned. The Persian, Meg, Christine and Raoul ran around the desk to the two. Erik sat up and immediately mounted the girl, pinning her down.

"What was that?" he asked angrily.

"I wanted to see if I could pin you down…but everyone was right, you're too tough to pin down. I got close though," Era beamed with a smile. Erik growled but the Persian put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let her go, or she'll do something terrible to you later," he advised.

"Don't touch me," Erik hissed before reluctantly standing and backing away from Era as she stood.

"Doesn't sound like you two are a happy couple," Era pointed out while looking from Erik to the Persian. "I thought when I saw you two cuddling in your sleep that you would wake up all bright eyed and bushy tailed,"

"What?" the other's all said in unison before mocking snickers were heard.

"_I_ wasn't the one cuddling up to anyone," Erik defended.

"And yet you listened to him when he told you to get off the girl you were about to murder," Meg observed. Erik growled dangerously as the Persian sighed heavily with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Well, let's not embarrass Erik and Daroga anymore, let them take the time to accept their 'friendship' feelings on their own time," Era said with a dismissive wave as she carefully put her Phantom book back in its proper drawer and locked it. "Anyways, we got stuff to do today, so let's get moving!"

"What are we doing?" Christine asked.

"Well, since you can tell that you're all together in one room, we are on to part two of our time together. I want to see how well you can manage in the modern world without cracking," Era explained.

"So what are we doing today?" Daroga pressed.

"We're going to start simple. Ever since that book that Erik hates has been published, _many_ people have fallen in love with your tragic life story. Some to the point where they made movies and other books about you," Era began.

"Movies?" Raoul questioned.

"Movies are when people dress up and act like characters and someone films it and puts it on TV for others to watch and learn the story too,"

"Brilliant," the Persian said with a smile.

"One man in particular, Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber, wrote a musical, with the help of others, about yours lives. And before you ask, a musical is people acting out a story while singing on stage. Now this musical isn't completely accurate to your story, but it tells the main events. In 2004 they filmed it and made it a movie. They made another one more recently but I think we should go for the 2004 because any minor leveled phan has seen that version," Era continued. The characters all stared at her quietly.

"…So we're watching the TV?" the Persian summed up.

"Yes, about yourselves, so sit down on the couch and get comfortable. And don't forget, feel free to comment during the movie," Era smiled as she went to the TV stations across from the couch and set up the DVD into the DVD player.

The characters all sat down on the couch, from left to right sitting: Daroga, Erik, Christine, Raoul, and Meg. As the movie loaded, Era turned the lights off and squished in on the other side of the Persian. The movie began playing and Era wasn't surprised when the questions started to flow in.

"Who's that old man that they're following?" Raoul asked.

"That's you," Era answered.

"What!"

"I'm glad I know what your future holds for you," Erik snickered as the movie continued.

"And that old lady is you, Meg," Era pointed out.

"Great," Meg sighed.

~oOo~

"_And let us introduce our new Patron,"_

"_The Vicomte de Chagny,"_

"Why does my hair look feminine?" Raoul asked confused.

"A lot of men grow out their hair," Christine reasoned.

"To look pretty but this is just feminine!" Raoul whined.

"You have a nice voice in this movie, so try not to complain too much," Era suggested.

~oOo~

"_That is my daughter, Meg Giry,"_

"Why am I blonde? I don't understand…wait, that girl looks familiar," Meg trailed off.

"She looks like that girl from your interview that I scared," Erik commented.

"_And that exceptional beauty, no relation I trust?"_

"_Christine Daaé,"_

"I'm blonde!" Christine whined.

"We should switch people," Meg suggested.

"I agree,"

"If you want to see screwed up characters, wait till Erik gets in," Era commented.

"When do I come in?" the Persian asked.

"You're not in this," Era answered.

"What? Why? I helped Raoul get to the torture chamber," Daroga protested.

"Well, now Mme. Giry does everything you're supposed to, and there _is_ no torture chamber in this,"

"What!" Erik exclaimed.

"The Persian's my mother in this?" Meg said in disgust.

"Enjoy," Era said with a giggle.

~oOo~

_Lights dim in the Opera House and Christine's candles blow out_.

"Seems like a strange gust of wind is plaguing the Opera House…" the Persian observed.

"Surprisingly, Erik's doing all of that," Era explained.

"Fancy," Erik commented flatly.

"_Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory! Insolent fool, this brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!"_

"Is that supposed to be me?" Erik asked in alarm.

"Yes," Era answered slowly.

"He sounds _nothing_ like me!"

"You both imply the same things…" Christine mumbled.

"_Angel I hear you, speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me. Angel my soul was weak, forgive me. Enter at last, master,"_

"_Flattering child you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!"_

"Oh…my…God…" Erik said in shock.

"…On the bright side the half mask has a sexy tone to it when on Gerard Butler, and you can also see your emotions when you talk," Era pointed out.

"You can't see your emotions with the full mask," Christine agreed.

~oOo~

"_Who is that face in the shadows? Who's is that face in the mask?"_

_Christine takes off the Phantom's mask._

"_Damn you! You little prying Pandora! You little demon! Is this what you wanted to see? Curse you! You little lying Delilah! You little viper! Now you cannot ever be free! Damn you! Curse you…"_

"Erik, you _must_ work on that temper of yours," Daroga advised.

"Those were hurtful words, Erik," Christine said with a small sniffle.

"But I didn't…" Erik sighed with a roll of his eyes, "Alright, I'm sorry,"

"Erik, you knocked over a candle and nothing caught on fire," Meg pointed out.

"…Magic?"

"Did anyone else noticed that Christine gave a smile while Erik was yelling at her?" Era asked.

"…He's cute when he's mad?" Christine said with shrugged.

"You didn't say that when you removed my mask in reality," Erik mumbled.

"You weren't cute then," Christine replied.

"Harsh," Era mumbled.

~oOo~

"_Did I not instruct that Box 5 was to be kept empty?"_

"Scary," Daroga commented.

"Better run, Raoul, or Erik's going to kill you," Meg advised.

"I look really scared," Christine pointed out.

"_He's here, the Phantom of the Opera,"_

"_It's him,"_

"_Your part is silent, little toad!"_

"_A toad, Madam? Perhaps it is you who are the toad,"_

"Here we go," Era giggled.

"_Poor fool he makes me laugh, ha ha ha ha! Ha ha-*croaks*_"

"Well that's embarrassing," Raoul laughed.

"Go get them, Erik," Meg cheered.

"Why is it in the spray? Did I lose my voice or something that I couldn't use ventriloquism?" Erik asked.

"You don't' have your ventriloquism in the movie…" Era said sympathetically. Erik pouted unhappily.

~oOo~

"_Say you love me,"_

"_You know I do,"_

"_Love me, that's all I ask of you,"_

"Oh no," Meg sniffled as she passed the Kleenex box to Raoul as all of them began crying, except for Era, who had seen the movie before, and Erik, who just stared at the screen in shock and sadness.

"He was right there! What's wrong with you, Christine? Could you be more heatless?" Meg cried.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know he was there! Erik, why didn't you tell me?" Christine asked as she dabbed at her tears.

"Would you have me ruin the moment?" Erik asked quietly.

"Oh, Erik!" Christine pulled Erik into a hug.

"I pity you, Erik," the Persian said while patting the Phantom on the back.

"Not like you didn't already pity him," Era mumbled.

~oOo~

"_As for our star, Ms. Christine Daaé. No doubt she'll do her best, it's true her voice is good, she knows, though, should she wish to excel, there is much still to learn, if pride would let her return to me, her teacher. Her teacher,"_

"…Why does my Red Death outfit look so…so…" Erik thought hard for the right word.

"Sexy?" Meg asked.

"Not like mine," Erik corrected.

"Look, Erik, we're having a moment!" Christine said excited while pointing at the screen.

"Raoul's about to ruin it, isn't he?" Meg asked.

"_Your chains are still mine, you belong to me!"_

"No, Erik did," Raoul snickered.

"Erik! You can't win me over if you ruin all the moments we have together!" Christine complained.

"Not only did you take off my mask without permission, but you got engaged behind my back, this is _all_ justified," Erik retorted.

~oOo~

"_No, Christine, wait!"_

"_Raoul,"_

"_Christine, whatever you may believe, this man, this thing, is not your father,"_

"Oh-I didn't see Erik there!" Meg said surprised.

"It was obvious he was going to come out and fight," Raoul said with a smirk.

"Get him, Erik," Daroga urged while tugging on Erik's sleeve, his eyes glued to the screen.

"I'm working on it, give me time," Erik replied.

"You two are going to kill each other!" Christine cried.

"Raoul deserves anything he gets! You wanted a moment, and this time _he_ ruined it," Erik replied.

"You're stealing my woman! I hope you get slaughtered!" Raoul snapped.

"Ha! Slashed in the arm! The next wound will be better!"

"Don't count on it!"

_The Phantom is knocked to the ground and Raoul raises his sword to strike._

"_No, Raoul!_"

"No, Raoul!" Christine yelled at the same time. Era broke out laughing.

"Good timing," she complimented.

"I almost _had_ you!" Raoul whined.

"I almost got killed by Raoul? Something's not right here…thank you, Christine, from saving me from the humiliation," Erik said graciously.

"You're welcome," Christine said with a smile.

~oOo~

"_Past all thoughts of right, or wrong. One final question: how long are we to wait before we're one? When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping buds burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us?"_

"_Past the point of no return, the final threshold. The bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn. We've past the point of no return,"_

"What made you change your mind to Erik all of a sudden?" Daroga asked curiously to Christine.

"…I don't know," Christine answered honestly.

"_Say you'll share with me on love, one life time. Lead me, save me from my solitude,"_

"That's our song!" Raoul gasped.

"I think I just realized he was there that night," Christine agreed.

"Me too, you can tell by that manly tear going down my face," Raoul pointed out. Era scoffed.

"Manly?"

"What's going to happen now?" the Persian asked.

"_Say you want me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too. Christine, that's all I ask of-"_

"No!" Christine gasped. "No! Why would I do that?"

"My face?" Erik questioned confused. "What is that? A rash?"

"Maybe a sunburn?" Meg agreed.

"That was all a trick?" Daroga asked while looking at Christine.

"The police! Erik, look out!" Meg shouted while pointing at the screen.

"Cue, Chandelier," Erik said with a grin.

"Genius," Daroga said in awe.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Erik! I didn't mean it, I swear!" Christine pleaded.

"You didn't _actually_ do that…so I'm grateful…" Erik said with a sigh.

~oOo~

"_Monsieur I bid you welcome, did you think that I would harm her? Why would I make her pay for the sins which are yours!"_

"Why didn't I turn around?" Raoul gasped.

"You're mine now, de Chagny," Erik snickered.

"_Order you'll find horses now! Raise up your hands to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now except, perhaps, Christine. Start a new life with me; buy his freedom with your love. Refuse me and you send your lover to his death! This is the choice; this is the point of no return!"_

"I can't decide if that's worst then the options you gave me," Christine said in disbelief.

"I don't like it as much…in my options he would have died either way," Erik commented.

~oOo~

"_Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone!"_

"Aww!" Meg cried as she began tearing up again.

"We seem to be more than just kissing," Christine said with an awkward laugh, looking at her husband who was glaring at the screen. Era noticed Erik's silence and looked at him concerned.

"Erik? Are you alright?" she asked.

"Christine…never kissed me like that before…" Erik whispered. The Persian patted the man on the back.

"_Take him, forget me, forget all of this! Leave me alone, forget all you've seen! Go now, don't let them find you! Take the boats away from here, never to tell! The secret you know of the Angel in hell!"_

"_The Phantom of the Opera is there deep down inside!"_

"_Go now! Go now and leave me!"_

"You…let me go…again," Christine sniffled.

"…I had to…once again, you didn't love me," Erik said quietly.

"_Masquerade, paper faces on parade. Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you…"_

_Christine enters the room._

"_Christine, I love you,"_

Everyone broke out into tears, Erik only letting a few escape, and Era refused to look at the screen.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one life time,"_

"_Say the words and I will follow you,"_

"_Share each day with me, each night, each morning,"_

"_You alone can make my song take flight. It's over now the music of the night!"_

Christine pulled Erik into another unbreakable hug as she sobbed onto his shoulder. Raoul couldn't help hugging Christine's back as he cried, and Meg hugged Raoul. The Persian on the other side of Christine felt the need to hug Erik as well. Era just blinked at the mess of hugs, but decided to not break the moment by joining them.

~oOo~

_Old Raoul notices the rose on Christine's gravestone. He looks around for a moment, but no one could be seen._

As the movie came to an end, Era stood and turned the TV and DVD player off.

"I can't believe you put a rose on my grave, even after all that I did to you," Christine said heartfelt.

"I still love you…" Erik whispered.

"I can't believe you continued stalking her and protecting her even after all that happened," Meg said in disbelief.

"It really shows you care," Raoul said reluctantly. "I'm glad she had you as a stalker…it could have been worst,"

"Technically I was supposed to be dead by then, but the compliment is appreciated…though I know you probably don't mean it lightly," Erik commented.

"I wonder how Raoul outlived me…" Christine said out loud.

"The dates on the tomb stone were wrong, you died ten years after this," Era corrected.

"What? Why?" Christine asked in alarm.

"Meg shoots you,"

"What!" Meg exclaims.

"Don't worry; you'll get to see the sequel known as _Love Never Dies_ next!" Era announced with a grin.

* * *

**A/N-**I think this is actually the longest chapter yet...and yes, the horror that IS Love Never Dies is next. Actually, Love Never Dies isn't that bad, the Phantom of Manhattan IS. I won't do Love Never Dies as a play by play like this chapter, cause it will take WAY too long, but you'll still get to see the character's reactions to it, which is fun! So please review!


	9. Love Never Dies

The moment you've all been waiting for, Love Never Dies! Please, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera, or Love Never Dies, or anything in this chapter :)

* * *

**Interview with the POTO Characters**

~Love Never Dies~

"Alright, we're here. Welcome to Her Majesty's Theater in London, England!" Era announced while motioning to the theater in front of them. "I used my Fanfiction powers to have Ramin and Sierra perform in _Love Never Dies_ together again with the new updates that the Australian cast so kindly made,"

"I don't want to watch anymore," Erik said while crossing his arms.

"Come on, Erik, it'll be fun! You have _no_ idea what they made up about your fake future," Era said with a snicker.

"I can only imagine the horror," Erik replied with a huff.

"I'm interested to see what happened after Erik escaped in the movie," Daroga commented.

"Does it matter what happens when we all know Christine is going to be killed?" Erik exclaimed.

"Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that…" Era trailed off. "Just _try_ and enjoy as much of it as you can,"

"Is it safe to have the freak in a crowd full of people?" Raoul asked as he saw all the people waiting in line to get into the theater.

"Good point,"

"Erik, please _try_ and behave," Christine begged.

"I _have_ been behaving," Erik grumbled.

"I don't think you'll be able to sit still and not kill someone during this musical so…Daroga, you're responsible for him," Era instructed.

"What?" the Persian exclaimed.

"I don't need to be babysat by Daroga," Erik snapped.

"If he kills anyone, it's your fault," Era continued while looking at the Persian.

"Looks, the line's moving!" Meg announced while pointing at the line.

"Let's get moving then!"

~oOo~

Hours later, when the musical had ended, Fanfiction transported them all back to Era's office.

"So…what did you guys think?" Era asked slowly. There was a short moment of silence before all the voices began.

"I died!"

"I killed you!"

"I'm a drunk!"

"I'm still not there!"

"I live in America!"

"Please, one ridiculous story at a time," Era said while raising her hands in defense.

"I don't understand why they would assume I would leave Raoul for Erik!" Christine exclaimed.

"Thank you," Erik said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Erik, but it's true. And I would never do…_that_ with you either, especially before my wedding day,"

"Keep talking, you're making me feel better," Erik said while crossing his arms angrily.

"Let's not all forget that _dreadful_ song dedicated to your 'special night'," Daroga added in with a shiver.

"The worst part is how that song just stays in your head," Meg agreed.

"I couldn't stop laughing," Era snickered.

"I knew it was you chuckling in the theater," Erik said.

"Who _else_ would it be?"

"Christine, I'm _so_ sorry about killing you," Meg said apologetically to the soprano.

"It's alright…I understood why," Christine replied.

"That's no excuse!" Erik retorted.

"Well if you hadn't impregnated me and then left that would have never happened!" Christine argued.

"I had a reason to leave!"

"That's no excuse!"

"Why am I a drunk?" Raoul piped in with a sniffle.

"I don't know, Raoul. I can't think of any good reason for Andrew Lloyd Webber to do that to you except to shove Erik and Christine together," Era said while patting the man on the back.

"All of the things you worked for went down in a drink and a roll of dice," the Persian agreed with a nod.

"Why was our child's hair blond? In the musical _none_ of their hairs were blond, not even Raoul," Erik pointed out.

"Yeah, that didn't make sense," Era agreed.

"At least he sang lovely," Christine said.

"…Erik, why are you smiling?" Daroga asked slowly. Everyone turned and looked at the masked man.

"As awful as that musical was, I enjoyed it," Erik answered.

"What?" Everyone said in unison.

"It was almost a dream come true. Christine loved me, she left Raoul _for_ me, crowning me winner over Raoul, and we had a child together. To top it off Raoul was a drunk; I was rich and famous and was played by an attractive young fellow with a beautifully toned voice. Not to mention that I was granted all of the best songs," Erik pointed out.

"It's true; '_Till I Hear you Sing_' was an awesome song. And just to point out, calling Ramin an attractive young fellow makes you sound like you're playing for the other team, if you know what I mean. Not that that's wrong, but if you're trying to win Christine over, making her think that isn't a smart idea," Era advised.

"As long as he keeps his sexual attention away from me, I don't care what his preferences are," Christine replied.

"Keep kicking me down, it's not like it offends me or anything," Erik mumbled sarcastically.

"Let's move back to _Love Never Dies_," Era redirected.

"That last performance I did was…was…" Meg paused.

"Indescribable," Daroga said.

"Exactly!"

"Another example of a song that gets stuck in your head," Era nodded in agreement.

"It was embarrassing!" Meg exclaimed, "I would _never_ perform such a thing!"

"They obviously didn't put that into account," Christine said while patting Meg on the back.

"And being called an 'Ooh La La Girl'? What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"That Erik's running more than just a freak show," Era smirked.

"Speaking of which, I do have to admit that Erik's three freaks were _very_ entertaining," Christine commented.

"You must have never been to a freak show," Erik grumbled, "If you like _that_ kind of entertainment,"

"Stop attracting pity already, we know you're a pitiful soul, stop adding to it," Era condescended. Erik rolled his eyes at the girl before looking away. He blinked for a moment as he noticed a strange creature on top of Era's desk.

"What in the name of Faust is that?" he asked while pointing to the animal.

"Oh, that's Don," Era said with an awkward laugh as she walked over to the desk and picked up the live beaver.

"What is it doing there?" Daroga questioned confused.

"Well, I won him in another story and I've got nowhere to put him at the moment," she answered.

"What _is_ it?" Erik asked, looking at the beaver closely.

"It's a Canadian beaver…the girl who gave him to me, Grace, thought I would like it because I'm Canadian and I like things that represent my heritage," Era answered. "I named him after you,"

"…I'm sorry, but I don't know _how_ you got the name 'Don' from me," Erik replied.

"Don, as in Don Juan, like your opera that you refuse to let me see,"

"What!"

"Grace even gave me a mask for him, but he keeps knocking it off so I put it in my desk," Era explained with a smile.

"I never thought I'd see the day where this world can get stranger," the Persian said with a sigh.

"Don't hold your breath, Daroga, because the future is _full_ of things that will make your bones pop out of their skin prison," Era replied.

"Is this beaver going to _stay_ with us now?" Raoul asked nervously, "Because he keeps looking at me,"

"21 said she will take care of him, but he'll be in the building," the girl responded. Raoul gulped as the beaver gave him a dark look.

"Can this world get any stranger?" the Persian repeated with a sigh.

* * *

**A/N-**Yeah, I'm not kidding there, the beaver was given to me in another story because I participated. I was also given a Canadian moose named Paul, but just the beaver is gonna be in this. And trust me, it wont be the last time that beaver comes in. Next chapter is my sisters personal favourite, as you will see when I put it up. Until then, please review!


	10. Las Vegas

This is my sister's favourite chapter, so I hope you enjoy it the same way she did :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or anything in this chapter

* * *

**Interview with the POTO Characters**

~Las Vegas~

"Where _are_ we?" Daroga asked while looking around the building all of them were inside.

"I told you already, you're in Las Vegas," Era answered.

"_Why_?" Erik asked, obviously not knowing why Vegas was so special.

"Because it will be entertaining and I thought you _might_ enjoy it…but we'll find that out tomorrow morning. For now, we can do whatever we want," the girl replied.

"What is this place," Christine asked while looking around the themed room.

"It's the Venetian hotel, it's modelled after Venice. There's a gondola if you want to hijack it for your house, Erik,"

"_Why_ would I want a gondola?" Erik inquired with a raised brow.

"So that you look cooler," Era replied.

"So we just…walk around?" Raoul asked.

"You can do _whatever_ you want," Era emphasized.

"There's no harm in taking a look around and filling our curiosity…as long as we don't do anything we'll regret," the Persian reasoned.

"Exactly! So go with your instincts and have fun!"

~oOo~

"I said go with your instincts! I didn't say 'Do the most stupidest thing you can think of'!" Era exclaimed the next morning as all the characters sat at the breakfast table with massive hangovers. A chorus of groans answered her.

"Alright, I know you all have massive hangovers because you refused to stop drinking hard liquor and a lot of your bodies aren't used to it, but you guys have _got_ to focus!" Era snapped annoyed.

"How come you aren't…you know," Daroga mumbled.

"I was too busy chasing all of you around to drink a lot," Era replied.

"What happened last night?" Erik asked.

"You mean before, after, or between all of you vomiting in the bathroom in turns?" Era questioned sarcastically with a raised brow.

"Don't be so overdramatic," Erik grumbled while resting his head on the table.

"It was _my_ room," Era growled.

"Answer his question!" Raoul exclaimed before holding his head. Era sighed.

"What can you all remember?"

"…I remember…lights," Christine answered slowly.

"Yes, Christine, there _are_ lights in Vegas," Era said sarcastically.

"I think we traveled around a bit," Meg piped in.

"A _bit_? You guys wouldn't slow down! You went from hotel to hotel laughing away as Erik asked _every_ single person he saw if they knew the function of the drink that can be lit on fire,"

"…I remember that," Erik said in recognition.

"Well…we didn't do anything we would regret…right?" Christine asked hopefully.

"Well…that depends on how you take the news. I'm pretty sure Raoul's going to regret what _he_ did the moment he finds out," Era answered slowly.

"What? What did I do?" Raoul asked in horror.

"You got a tattoo," Era started.

"…A what?"

"Just go to the bathroom and look at your butt," Raoul frowned for a moment before shakily standing and leaving the table.

"…What _is_ a tattoo?" Meg asked.

"Basically ink being put into your skin in a design that stays there forever," Era replied.

"…What did he put on his butt?" Daroga questioned slowly.

"He wrote-" Era was cut off by Raoul's scream as the man came dashing back to their table, doing his pants back up as he did.

"'_Erik, spank me'_?" he yelled in horror.

"_Excuse_ me?" Erik replied.

"Yeah…" Era trailed off.

"Merde," Daroga said in shock.

"Well, you were all drunk, and in your drunk state you kind of forgave each other for your differences, and told each other that you loved each other, in a bromance kind of way, and then in a fit of laughter got a tattoo on your butt in a sigh of friendship," Era explained with an awkward laugh.

"But-but-but-" Raoul's knees began to buckle before he collapsed to the floor unconscious.

"Raoul!" Christine cried.

"He'll be fine," Era assured.

"I can't believe that happened," Erik whispered in disbelief.

"I tried to stop you two, but you insisted," Era reasoned.

"I can't believe he did that," Meg giggled.

"Wait till you hear the rest,"

"Why? Who else got a tattoo on their derrière with my name on it?" Erik asked in alarm.

"No one," Era sighed, "But after that little…_incident_, we went to a strip joint because Erik, Raoul and Daroga were curious as to why all the men were heading in that direction. And when we got there, Meg thought it would be funny to…try it,"

"What!" Meg gasped.

"Don't worry; you laughed so hard you couldn't take off your clothes, even when that drunk offered to help. Instead you pole danced and got a few one dollar bills, mostly from Daroga and Raoul, since Erik was too busy kissing a whore who found him attractive," Era continued.

"_That's_ where all that money you gave me went!" Daroga exclaimed while looking at the girl.

"This can't be happening," Meg whispered to herself.

"…What whore?" Erik questioned out loud.

"Then Raoul and Christine though that their relationship was moving too fast and got divorced," Era continued.

"What!" Raoul exclaimed as he suddenly bolted upright from his fainting spell.

"No!" Christine gasped.

"You guys insisted,"

"Why didn't you stop us?" Raoul asked bewildered.

"I honestly tried, but you guys ran _so_ fast to the damn place that by the time I got there it was too late. Then you went back to the strip joint and Raoul got his lap dance and Christine became _so_ curious as to why all the whores kept kissing Erik that she tried kissing him too," Era answered. Erik smiled brightly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but then she thought the bus boy kissed better,"

"Merde," Erik grumbled while crossing his arms angrily.

"Yes…it's starting to come back to me…he _was_ a good kisser," Christine smiled as she thought about it.

"Wait, I remember a white place…like a wedding ceremony…did we go to a wedding? Or is that where they got divorced?" Meg asked.

"Both, actually," Era answered. "Raoul and Christine got divorced, we left, and then we went back for…now this is my favourite part, though you might not like it…just remember that I tried to stop you, but you ran too fast for me to keep up…but-"

"Hey, where did I get this silver ring?" Erik asked while looking at the silver ring on his left hand over the golden ring Christine gave back to him when he died. Everyone looked at him for a moment as it came to him.

"…Oh…"

"Oh no, Christine married Erik!" Raoul cried out while immediately hugging his wife in despair.

"No, Raoul, look! No new wedding band," Christine said while holding up her left hand. Everyone immediately looked down at their left hand.

"…WHAT!" everyone turned to the Persian, who _also_ had a silver band on his left hand.

"…Erik and Daroga got married," Era continued.

"What!" everyone exclaimed in unison. Erik and Daroga looked at each other, realizing they were sitting together, before quickly scooting their chairs as far away as possible from each other.

"This is impossible! We're not gay! And there is no such thing as gay marriages," the Persian defended.

"Actually, there are nowadays. Besides, Erik paid them a lot of unnecessary money for it to happen," Era answered.

"Why?" Erik asked horrified.

"I don't know,"

"…Impossible," Daroga mumbled again.

"Don't worry, it's just marriage," Era said with a dismissive wave.

"Don't act like it's a simple thing that happens every day!" Erik exclaimed angrily.

"It does in Las Vegas," Era corrected.

"Wait a minute," Christine cut in, "You planned this, didn't you!"

"Of course I did, but I was aiming more towards getting drunk and doing something stupid, but you guys hit a _whole_ different layer of stupid," Era replied.

"What do we do now?" Meg asked. Era shrugged.

"We should probably head back to my office, whether or not Raoul and Christine decide to get married again before we leave," she answered.

"Of course we will," Raoul said determined. There was a pause.

"…I don't think Christine's agreeing with you," Era pointed out.

"Christine!" Raoul whined.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Christine said honestly.

"Well, I think we should head back then, since we did everything we needed to do here, including seeing the Phantom Spectacular," Era said.

"What 'Phantom Spectacular'?" Meg questioned.

"Remember the Phantom movie we watched? It's that but on stage here in Vegas, we saw it last night while you were all drunk," Era explained.

"We did?" Christine asked with a frown.

"Yeah, Raoul bought tickets for half of the room,"

"What!" Raoul exclaimed.

"And used the rest of your money for gambling…and lost…a _lot_,"

"No!" Raoul cried.

"It's alright, Erik won a few jack pots, and then won every game he went to after that. He then used the money to pay for his wedding…and the rest to buy a red Ferrari and a Porsche…which you guys thought it would be funny to completely trash the car before rolling it off a cliff near the outskirts of town," Era continued.

"I don't even know what a car is," Erik mumbled.

"Apparently you destroyed two of them," Christine pointed out.

"Why did we do that?" Meg asked.

"You guys just pushed the Ferrari off the cliff. You then donated the other car to a monster truck jam. There's a video of the monster trucks destroying the car on the internet," Era explained.

"I don't even want to bother asking what an 'Internet' is," Raoul sighed.

"Oh, by the way, if you see any people looking at you strangely or start laughing at you, it's because Erik _somehow_ figured out how to hijack a TV system and video tapped Meg doing another pole dance live with a few clips of Christine and the bus boy," Era said with an awkward laugh. Christine and Meg both groaned.

* * *

**A/N-**I don't know about all of you, but I think Erik actually gets _smarter_ when he's drunk. Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	11. Gifts

Well, this chapter is kinda a filler chapter. In the original of this story this was mixed with the Love Never Dies chapter, but since Vegas came AFTER that, this now gets its own chapter. So...Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I not own the Phantom of the Opera or anything in this chapter :)

* * *

**Interview with the POTO Characters**

~Gifts~

"Alright, I have the growing feeling that everyone's _not_ here," Era said as she looked at the three characters in front of her. Christine, Meg, and the Persian all looked at each other.

"I swear Erik was here a minute ago…" Meg said while looking around the office.

"I told you all to be here at this time, where are Erik and Raoul?" Era asked while crossing her arms. A scream was heard outside the office door and they all looked at it.

"…I believe we just found the Vicomte de Chagny," the Persian said with a sigh.

"That's not Raoul! Raoul doesn't have such a high pitched scream," Christine defended. The door to the office suddenly opened as Raoul crawled in terrified before closing the door behind him.

"You stand corrected," Era retored.

"Raoul, what happened?" Christine asked alarmed, ignoring Era's comment.

"That beaver's trying to kill me!" Raoul cried.

"It was eating a pile of leaves," Erik's voice scolded. Everyone looked around at the echoing voice.

"Erik, where are you?" Era asked.

"That's none of your business," Erik replied bitterly.

"How does eating leaves make you think it's trying to kill you?" Meg asked bewildered. "Did Erik eat leaves before trying to kill you?"

"That's offensive," Erik argued.

"It was looking at me, as if it were saying 'You're next'," Raoul exclaimed as he hugged Christine as she knelt beside him.

"…You're pathetic," Era said while shaking her head. "And Erik, get out here, I need you for what we're doing,"

"That's why I'm hiding, I have a bad feeling about this…" Erik mumbled.

"Don't make me count to three,"

"…What?"

"I forgot, your parents probably never taught you that," Era said out loud. "Well, if you don't come out, you won't get your gift,"

"…Gift?" Erik echoed as if it was a foreign word.

"Yes, you have a few," there was a pause before the office door opened and Erik walked in.

"What sort of gifts?" he asked slowly.

"Where the hell were you?" Era asked while raising a brow.

"Answer my question first,"

"It's just a few gifts that people on Fanfiction wanted to give to you and Daroga for your marriage," Era explained.

"No, we're not really married, it was by accident!" Daroga protested.

"It still happened. Besides, aren't you curious as to what you got?" Era asked.

"I am," Erik piped in. The Persian mumbled something under his breath in complaint.

"…Fine…"

"Alright, I'll just get 21 in here-" a sudden burst was heard as the office door slammed open. All the character's turned their heads as a strange girl walking into the room with a dominate look to her. She studied each person in the room before walking over to the Persian and smacking his Astraken cap off his head.

"What the-" the Persian gasped as he went clammering for his hat. The girl then walked over to Raoul and punched him as hard as she could in the nose. Raoul gave a loud cry as he grasped his bleeding nose as Christine tried to help him. Finally the girl squared up to Erik. Erik gave a nervous gulp, but the girl just smiled before pulling him into a hug.

"Good boy," she said while patting his head before releasing him.

"Hey, Dray," Era greeted with a smile while stretching her arms out for a hug. The other girl flinched away.

"I'm allergic to hugs,"

"But you just hugged Erik,"

"I'm allergic to _your_ hugs," Era pouted and Dray rolled her eyes. "Fine," she pulled the girl into a hug.

"Thank you," Era said before pulling away. "Everyone, this is my older sister, Dray,"

"My word, there's _two_ of them!" the Persian gasped as he placed his hat back onto his head.

"She broke my nose!" Raoul cried as Christine tried stopping the bleeding with a handkerchief.

"Impressive," Erik complimented.

"Thank you," Dray said with a smile.

"Why is she here?" Meg asked.

"Because I want her to explain in person her gift to Erik and Daroga," Era said while crossing her arms.

"What? I think it's a good idea," Dray defended.

"You think _everything_ you think of is a good idea," Era retorted.

"Hey, I saw the door open," 21 said as she poked her head through the open doorway of Era's office.

"Yeah, can you bring the presents in, please?" Era asked.

"Sure," 21 said. The girl disappeared for a moment before returning with many boxes in her hands. At her heels were two dogs, one a golden retriever, that immediately went to Erik, and the other a weiner dog, that went straight to the Persian.

"What's with the dogs?" Meg asked.

"They're from Muse," 21 explained as she set the boxes down. "She said that the golden retriever's name is Muse, and the other one's Grace. They also have little shirts in one of these boxes that says 'POTO Rocks!',"

"Interesting," Erik said as he picked the puppy golden retriever up into his arms. The dog looked at him happily and licked Erik's mask, making the phantom chuckled. The Persian looked at Erik before looking down at his own dog. Little Grace waited impatiently, and when Daroga showed no signs of doing anything with it, the dog peeed on his leg.

"GAH!" the Persian cried as he leaped away from the dog.

"Daroga! You're scaring Grace!" Era scolded. The Persian looked from Era to Grace as Grace glared at him menacingly.

"Cute dog," Dray commented while looking at Grace.

"Of course you would like it, you're evil!" Raoul yelled while pointing at Dray.

"This one's from PHLover213," 21 said while handing the Persian a small box. Daroga opened it to reveal a pink rose ornament.

"Wow," Erik said amazed as he looked into the box.

"Do you want it?" the Persian asked.

"Yes," Erik answered as he put Muse down and took the ornament, admiring the way it caught the light at different angles.

"Maybird-Zero got you a violin, Erik," 21 said as she handed Erik said violin. Erik carefully inspected the instrument before accepting it.

"It's in good shape," he commented.

"She also has a painting by Hosein Behzad for the Persian, cause it's a famous Persian painter and all,"

"What painting is it?" Daroga asked.

"I don't know, I'm just the messenger here," 21 picked the large painting up and handed it to the Persian.

"This is heavy!" Daroga said as he quickly set it down.

"I can see who's the wife in the couple," Era commented with a grin. The Persian glared at her.

"And the last present is from…Dray," 21 said with a laugh. She handed the box over to Erik and they all watched intently as he opened it.

"…I don't get it," Erik said as he looked at the gift.

"Is this some strange police joke for me being a retired chief of police, or something?" Daroga asked as he pulled the pair of handcuffs out of the box.

"I don't get it either," Meg said as she looked at the gift.

"Maybe _you_ can explain it to them, Dray," Era said while giving her sister a disapproving look.

"They're for personal use," Dray hinted. "You can use them in your love life,"

"We're not gay!" Daroga exclaimed, finally understanding what they meant.

"I still don't get it," Erik said while taking the handcuffs from the Persian and examining them, "They're regular handcuffs, more advanced, nothing special about them,"

"They're very…kinky," Era tried.

"Kinky?"

"To put it simple, it's make 'Beneath a Moonless Sky' more enjoyable for you,"

"Oh!" Erik exclaimed in realization.

"Don't worry, I was shocked too," Era glared at Dray.

"It seemed appropriate," Dray defended.

"It _always_ seems appropriate to you,"

"You've _got_ to be joking with these," Daroga said while looking at the handcuffs that Erik was still holding.

"Don't take it personally," Erik advised.

"This is ridiculous! We're not gay!" the Persian exclaimed.

"I can't agree more, but you don't have to yell in my ear about it," Erik said with a sigh as he took a step away from the other man. "And you tell me to work on _my_ attitude, your tone is just resentful,"

"Dear Lord, your turning into a woman," Daroga exaggerated.

"What?"

"Don't talk about feelings! You're an assassin from Persia who loves torturing people in your torture chamber! Say evil things!"

"…Daroga, I think you must have had a heat stroke because you're making random statements now," Erik pointed out.

"I think the handcuffs are just getting to him, don't worry," Era dismissed with a wave.

* * *

**A/N-**Poor Daroga. Anyways, thanks for reading the filler, I promise the next chappy is full of Phantomy goodness...literally. So please review! :)


	12. The Phantoms

**Notice:** Alright, you guys knw I love you, but honestly, if I get ONE more message telling me to NOT make Erik gay, I'm might just snap. Seriously, there's more than one of you. I NEVER said Erik was gay, I'm only implying things here and there but mostly teasing around the fact that he COULD be gay. But I never said he was. Besides, does it REALLY matter if he is? It's not like his personality is going to change over his sexual preferences. So please, stop sending messages tell me not to make him gay, or I'll dedicate a whole chapter to it just to spite you.

Sorry to all my reviewers that have nothing to do with the above. Just ignore it, you guys are fine. So, anyways, like a said last chapter, here's the chapter full of phantomy goodness!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or anything in the chapter :)

* * *

**Interview with the POTO Characters**

~The Phantoms~

"Alright, today's the day," Era announced while she poured herself a cup of tea.

"What day's that? Monday?" 21 asked as she sipped at her coffee, reclining in her desk chair comfortably.

"I thought Erik should get a chance to meet his other versions. You know, bonding time," Era said with a giant grin.

"Oh yeah, a bunch of phantoms in one room, that can _only_ be good," 21 said with a roll of her eyes.

"It could be good closure. They can all talk about their almost _exact_ same problems and Erik, knowing there are other people with his problems, will realize he's not alone and move the hell _on_. Once he does that he can at least _try_ to accept Christine and Raoul's relationship and _maybe_ get a chance to patch things up with Christine and become friends…maybe, it's a long shot, but who knows," Era explained with a shrug. 21's eyes narrowed.

"You're lying, you just want an excuse to shove a bunch of phantoms in one room and see them go at it,"

"I didn't say that," Era hummed with a mischievous grin. As the girl went to take a sip of her tea, a sudden '_crash_' was heard in her office, followed by a lot of French curse words.

"…You already brought them here, haven't you?" 21 asked.

"I thought Erik should have a moment with them before I go in," Era answered with a shrug as she turned and headed towards her office. Opening the door with her free hand, she was hardly surprised by what she saw.

Six out of the eight phantoms were violently brawling each other, but unsuccessfully injuring each other because they all somehow _knew_ where the other version they were fighting was going to hit them. In one of the eight chairs assembled around Era's desk sat _Love Never Dies_ phantom, who resembled a _lot_ like Ramin Karimloo, who watched the others in a more sophisticated manner. Beside him sat one of Andrew Lloyd Webber's phantoms resembling Michael Crawford, who playfully watched the crowd and every once and a while a light would flicker in his eyes and some item in the room would come crashing to the floor, knocking another phantom off balance.

Era watched for a moment before raising two fingers to her mouth and blowing, making a loud whistle sound. All the phantoms stopped what they were doing and looked at the girl.

"Hi, I'm Era. We haven't met yet but I'm getting the feeling you met each other when I randomly teleported you all into the same room," Era began with a smile.

"I _knew_ it was you!" Erik accused angrily. "_Why_ did you make clones of me that look weird?"

"I didn't, these are other versions of you, as you can probably guess by seeing the phantom from the movie we watched the other day," Era answered while motioning to Gerik.

"I thought he looked familiar," Erik said in recognition as he looked at the other phantom.

"Alright everyone put your Punjab lassos and any other rope in a pile, same goes for any other weapons on you. Don't try hiding the sword Gerik, I already saw it. And I have no idea where that small chandelier came from, but if that's you Merik, clean it up. Then everyone sit down so we can begin," Era instructed as she walked around the group to her desk.

"You're in no position to order me around like an animal," Kerik argued.

"Unfortunately, she does," Erik answered with a sigh. "Just do what she says or she will make the rest of your time here a living hell un-equivalent to what you've probably already went through,"

There was a pause as each phantom thought it over before doing as they were told. Once they were all seated, Era reclined in her chair and sipped at her tea happily.

"Alright, let's just briefly introduce you all so we all know who's here. We have Erik: the original Phantom of the Opera, Kerik: Susan Kay's Phantom, Gerik: Gerard Butler 2004 version, Merik: Michael Crawford original London Cast, Ceric: Charles Dance 1990 version, Erique: Claude Rains 1943, Lerik: Lon Chaney 1925 version, and Ramin: Love Never Dies version," Era introduced as she went over each phantom.

"Era, I get that each one of _them_ have got weird names that sound like mine, but isn't, but _why_ would you bring a guy whose name _isn't_ like ours…and why the hell does he look familiar?" Erik asked while motioning to Ramin.

"Well I couldn't call him Rerik, because that's the Robert Englund version, so I thought Ramin would be nice," Era replied.

"Why isn't this _Rerik_ here then instead of this guy,"

"Because Rerik skins people and I don't want him here. And besides, you remember Ramin from Love Never Dies, don't you?" Erik looked at Ramin in recognition.

"Right…"

"And while we're all here, Kerik, I want any Morphine you may have hidden on you," Era said while extending her hand out to receive the drugs. Kerik looked at her alarmed before shifting in his seat uncomfortably.

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Yes you do, I want your bag of Morphine,"

"I don't have it,"

"Yes you do. I saw it fall out of your pocket when you were wrestling with Lerik and then I saw you sneak it back into your jacket when you thought no one was looking," Era retorted. "I really don't see _why_ you need it. If the other Erik's can live without it, so can you,"

"Morphine, that's brilliant. If I had remembered _that_ pain killer, I would have over-dosed years ago," Erik commented with a nod.

"You're a loon," Era said flatly. "Fine, if it means that much to all of you, I'll let Kerik keeps his morphine as _long_ as he shares with all of you,"

"Damn it," Kerik cursed unhappily.

"So, why don't we get started-"

"I have a question," Merik piped up.

"…Yes?"

"We're following along with what you tell us on small advice from a fellow that you will ruin us if we don't. But I believe that this should be a give and take situation, or else I suggest we _all_ rebel since our combined strength can surely outmatch yours," Merik said logically.

"…Are you trying to blackmail me into bribing you to stay?" Era asked with a raised brow.

"Smart move," Lerik commented, though since he was from a silent movie his words appeared as text above his head.

"What do you want? Box 5? Well I don't own it. 20,000 francs a month? You ain't getting squat of my money and its euros now anyways," Era replied bitterly.

"We don't need your money, we already have it," Merik replied. "That's what the managers are for. Why don't you try being more…_creative_ about it,"

"Creative? Alright, here's creative: you all better suck up to me or I swear I'll make all of your worst nightmares come true. That includes being handcuffed to Raoul for all eternity, marriages to Carlotta, being locked in your own torture chamber with the Khanum, and never _ever_ seeing Christine again," she warned.

"Dear God not the Khanum," Kerik whispered in horror.

"She always had her eyes on your pants, so did Javert, unfortunately, so I would be _extra_ good if I were you!" Kerik nodded his head quickly and Era smiled.

"As for the rest of you, if my threats weren't enough, trust me when I say, I haven't even scratched the bottom of the bucket of threats I've got,"

"Merik, listen to her," Erik warned.

"Alright, have it your way," Merik grumbled.

"Thank you, now why don't we begin? Let's talk about the chandelier; why did you guys drop it?"

"I technically didn't drop a chandelier," Ramin said. "I mean, I _did_ at the Opera House, but I'm guessing you're probably only going to make me represent Coney Island,"

"Yeah, sorry Ramin," Era apologized.

"I dropped it to make a point," Lerik's subtitle's said.

"Me too, and to kill the concierge lady who was to replace Mme. Giry," Erik agreed.

"I have to admit, that sounds better than what I did," Merik said with a sigh. "I dropped it because I was angry…I couldn't get Raoul and Christine's words of love for each other out of my head,"

"I was angry too when I dropped the chandelier," Ceric added in while patting Merik on the back. "Carlotta sabotaged _my_ Christine, and the crowd dared to get angry with her. They had that chandelier coming,"

"To make a point, and to get Christine, for me," Erique piped in.

"I found the chandelier to be a good distraction to get Christine off of the stage," Kerik said with a shrug.

"I didn't think of doing it like that," Erik commented.

"What about you, Gerik? You're last," Era urged.

"Well…it was to stop the police from catching me, a good distraction to get Christine, and I just wanted to make all of those fools pay by burning down their Opera House," Gerik answered.

"…Alright, I think Gerik had the best, just because he used the chandelier for more than one thing," Era announced.

"_Why_ would you burn down the Opera House? It's out home!" Erik complained.

"Says the man willing to blow it up," Era retorted.

"I'm sorry, but they deserved it! You should have seen how _stupid_ the management was there! And it didn't burn down my lair anyways," Gerik argued.

"I _do_ know how stupid your management is, I watched your damn movie," Erik replied.

"…Really? Did you like it?" Gerik asked.

"Yes, it was enjoyable if you don't think of how inaccurate it is," Erik answered. "So was yours, Ramin,"

"Thank you," Ramin thanked.

"Are you _honestly_ commenting on other versions of yourself?" Era asked.

"They were good," Erik replied with a shrug.

"I thought Lerik's was impressive," Erique complimented.

"Thank you," Lerik's subtitle's thanked.

"When did you see Lerik's movie?" Era asked.

"I didn't, he told me about it when I bumped into him in the sewers," Erique explained.

"_How_ were you guys in the same sewers?"

"We were looking for our own Opera Houses," Erique said matter-of-factly.

"I thought I recognized you! I saw you two as I was going to _my_ Opera House!" Gerik exclaimed.

"I was with you, since my Opera House is next to yours," Merik agreed.

"That's right!"

"Are you actually telling me you guys just meet up in the sewers and walk each other back to your own Opera Houses?" Era asked in disbelief. "And if you all knew each other, _why_ did you attack each other before?"

"We weren't attacking the ones we knew," Lerik defended.

"How many Opera does Paris _have_?" Era exclaimed bewildered.

"Apparently more than eight," Erik answered.

"I don't mean to brag, but my Opera House is the best," Lerik said with a smile.

"No, mine's the best," Ceric argued.

"Mine's the best! We have a shiny chandelier," Gerik pointed out.

"Mine's gothic, which makes mine _always_ better," Merik argued.

"Oh please, there's no chandelier that can _possibly_ be more gothic than mine," Erique retorted.

"Where did this conversation even _come_ from?" Era whined.

"I don't know…but I feel left out, I can't relate to these phantoms anymore," Ramin sighed.

"Sorry Ramin, look on the bright side. You're the future of Merik, and Gerik, and you're sexy," Era reasoned.

"Are you saying the rest of us are ugly?" Erik asked offended, his voice raised so the other phantoms could all hear. All of them looked at Era expectantly.

"No, I'm just saying Ramin's sexy…so is Gerik," Era answered. Gerik smiled brightly at the news.

"That's not fair!" Erik yelled.

"Come on, Erik! You would be sexy to if your mask wasn't so concealing. In fact, _all_ of your masks suck except for Gerik's!" Era argued.

"What?" the phantom's all exclaimed.

"Oh _please_, first of all, Erik, your mask hides _everything_!" Era pointed out.

"That the point! I have a full deformity unlike _some_ people," Erik sent a nasty glare at Gerik, cause the later to shift in his seat uncomfortably.

"Yes, but you can never tell what emotion you're feeling! Poor Christine! I can only imagine what it must feel like staring at you for hours trying to figure out if you're smiling or frowning behind you mask," Era countered.

"…That would explain the staring," Erik mumbled to himself.

"Kerik…I'm sorry, I'm not going to criticize, you look sexy too," Kerik grinned tauntingly at the others.

"But Lerik, seriously, who the heck designed your mask? You should have picked something better! It just looked awful! I enjoyed seeing you with your deformity more then I'll _ever_ enjoy seeing the mask," Era criticized with crossed arms.

"I'm not every fond of my mask either," Lerik agreed with a sigh. "But what about Ceric? His mask is so…is so…I can't even think of the word,"

"Plain," Kerik provided.

"That's the word!"

"It's true, Ceric," Era agreed.

"There's nothing wrong with my mask," Ceric disagreed.

"As boring as your mask is, I'm not going to criticize because I know you have cooler masks that you put on top. Like that clown mask! That was my favourite, it was gorgeous," Era complimented.

"Thank you," Ceric said with a smile.

"And it would be a useful idea to put a mask over a mask if Christine ever tried to take it off…which unfortunately happened differently in your version,"

"I agree with that," Erik mumbled.

"Erique, you're mask is horrible. Don't even argue with that. Next time steal a mask from someone else. Or be like Gerik and get a half mask because your whole face doesn't need to be covered," Era continued.

"Merik and Ramin…you guys are fine. You're masks look weird, but they make sense, so they're fine,"

"What about Gerik? He should get criticism!" Erique exclaimed.

"Why? All of his masks are good! Every _single_ one! They make him look sexy, even _I_ own one of his masks," Era said while pulling Gerik's _Don Juan Triumphant_ mask out from her bottom drawer.

"_That's_ where my mask went!" Gerik exclaimed.

"It's for my beaver," Era explained.

"Stupid creature," Erik grumbled.

"How can you hate an animal? Even I have one," Kerik retorted while pulling Ayesha out of nowhere.

"She named it Don Juan, after us," Erik explained. A chorus of gasps came from the phantoms.

"You guys are taking offense to being named after? Would you rather me say I named it after the _real_ Don Juan, the world's greatest lover?" Era asked bewildered.

"I think it's a nice sentiment," Gerik said.

"You're opinion doesn't count, you're a cry baby," Erik snapped.

"Erik, no name calling," Era warned.

"…Kerik," Lerik called nervously.

"Oui,"

"Put that cat away, it's staring at me," Kerik looked down at Ayesha. She was glaring daggers at Lerik for no reason whatsoever. Kerik nodded and quickly put the cat away.

"I love that cat," Era giggled. "Anyways, let's continue. How did you all feel when Christine left?"

"I felt good," Gerik answered.

"…Really?"

"No! Did you honestly believe that? I felt horrible! HORRIBLE!"

"…Oh…"

"Are you expecting any of us to _feel_ good when Christine left?" Erik asked.

"Well…" Ceric started slowly.

"You don't count, I heard Christine came back to you," Merik argued.

"Yes…and so did Philippe," Ceric answered with a sigh.

"Harsh," Lerik said while patting him on the back.

"But at least I got a kiss on the forehead, that's always good," Ceric said brightly.

"I remember mine," Erik agreed, smiling fondly at the memory.

"I never got one…I ditched Christine in the street and ran for my life," Lerik admitted with a sigh.

"How could you leave Christine?" Ramin asked shocked.

"I feel ashamed! It wasn't my fault; they changed the ending of my version!" Lerik cried.

"…I got crushed to death before Christine could do anything heartfelt to me," Erique piped in.

"Rough," Era commented.

"Well, I had a sort of…happy ending with Christine," Kerik hinted with a smug grin on his face. Era shivered disgusted.

"I know what Christine did for you, and that was nice of her, but can we _please_ not talk about it?"

"It's the best, right?" Ramin said to Kerik with a smile.

"It was amazing," Kerik agreed.

"No more talking about it!" Era exclaimed.

"Christine died in my version," Ramin said seriously. "I can talk about whatever I want,"

"Tough luck," Merik said sympathetically.

"I still don't understand why he's even here," Erik grumbled.

"Erik, if you don't stop being negative, I'm going to punish you," Era warned.

"How can you punish me more than keeping me married to the Daroga?" Erik asked.

"You married Nadir?" Kerik asked shocked.

"I have no idea who that is," Erik answered.

"Erik, I'm warning you, don't push me," Era said seriously.

"I wonder how it can _possibly_ get worse than what you're already doing to me, trapping me here!" Erik argued.

"Alright, then I bestow _all_ torture on you now, Erik," Era announced. Just as casually as she always did, she pulled her Phantom book out of its hiding spot in the bottom drawer of her desk.

"Oh my, would you look at that," she said teasingly as she held the book out. Erik's eyes began to twitch as he tried to avert his gaze from the book and remain calm. The other phantoms watched in confusion as they tried puzzling together what was going on.

"Come now, Erik, you can't tell me this isn't getting you a _little_ mad," Era taunted, dangling the book between her fingers. Erik's head made a noticeable twitch as he stared at the book dangerously.

"…No…"

"Really? Not even a little?"

"I don't understand what's going on," Kerik commented as the phantoms all watched even closer.

"Come on, Erik, not even a _little_?" Era continued.

"…GIVE ME THAT BOOK!" Erik yelled as he dived over the desk and tackled Era once more to the ground. The other versions all stared in alarm as history repeated itself.

"SECURITY!" Era yelled. Seconds later the same two security guards entered and dragged the screaming Erik off of their boss and out of the room, this time in front of seven other versions of himself. Once the door to her office was closed, Era stood and straightened her clothes.

"Thank you all for coming, but I will no longer need your services. Thank you phantoms for coming and make sure you make it to your right Operas safely,"

* * *

**A/N-**There's something you didn't know! Travel down the right sewer and you might bump into the Phantom of your dreams (or Rerik, so be careful). I always enjoy writting the different phantoms, they're all so different from each other, even Gerik and Merik are different and they're from the same musical! So I hoped you enjoyed all the phantomy goodness! Please review!


	13. Pranks Never Die

Thank you all for your great reviews, and thank you for not being mad at me for my notice last chapter, especially newbornphanatic, you were really nice so thank you.

As for this chapter...I do kinda apologize for it ahead of time because it's not as good as the other chapters. A close friend of mine was in this story the first time I wrote it and I thought it would be nice if he returned in it now. However some people found him a bit annoying the first time so I tried introducing him in a different way...and I don't know if you guys will like him so...please try to get through it, the next chapter's better than this one. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do no own the Phantom of the Opera or anything in this chapter.

* * *

**Interview with the POTO Characters**

~Pranks Never Die~

"I can't believe how intense this is," Era said as she watched intently from her office chair as Christine and Daroga struggled to beat each other at an arm wrestling match across her desk.

"You're strong!" Daroga exclaimed as he used all his strength to _try_ moving Christine's arm past the midway point. Christine bit her lip before using all her strength and finally slamming the Persian's arm on the other side, winning the game.

"Yes!" Christine cheered.

"Ouch!" Daroga said in pain as he held his arm close to himself. "Erik, did you know she was _that_ strong?"

"Yes, however I think it would be more correct to say that I knew you were that weak," Erik answered from where he sat bored on the couch, Raoul sitting agitated beside him.

"One more round!" Raoul begged.

"Raoul, I hate you, but I'm actually _trying_ to help you win at this point. Rock-paper-scissors is _not_ a hard game," Erik said with a sigh.

"Then how come you keep winning?" Raoul exclaimed.

"You keep putting rock down as your first move, and every time I try to put scissors down so that you can win you change to paper…so I don't know how to help you," Erik answered.

"Is anyone else getting bored?" Era asked.

"Does that mean we can go _home_ now?" Raoul questioned hopefully.

"No, you people are stuck here until I'm so sick of seeing that moustache on your face that I shave it off…which I'll probably do anyways," Era answered. Raoul made a horrified gasp as he placed a hand over his moustache.

"Still beating Raoul, Erik?" Meg asked as she entered the room with a cone of ice cream.

"Yes," Erik mumbled.

"Where did you get that?" Era asked, hypnotised by the ice cream.

"I asked Darius for it," Meg answered.

"Traitor," Daroga grumbled.

"Why didn't you ask if _we_ wanted some?" Christine asked.

"…I asked Erik before I left," Meg said slowly.

"And I said no," Erik added in. "Though now that I think of it, if I had known my weakling of a husband was going to lose to a woman, I would have asked you to get one for him,"

"_Why_ does that sound like an insult instead of it sounding like you were thinking of my feelings," Daroga asked while crossing his arms.

"Because it _was_ an insult, just a hidden one," Erik answered.

"Conceal it better next time," Daroga grumbled.

The room suddenly went silent as a loud sound was made. At first, none of them could identify what it was, but as the sound got louder it became clearer that it was _very_ large footsteps. As the footsteps continued to get closer to the door all of the characters stood in preparation: Erik pushing the Persian in front of him as a human sacrifice, Raoul hiding behind Era's chair, Christine picking up the TV remote as a weapon, and Meg just simply finishing off her ice cream cone.

Suddenly a loud _CRASH_ was heard as a large man bursted through the door, making a large man-shaped hole in the space. The man straightened up, showing his seven foot tall height, and looked at them all with a _very_ intimidating look. But the strangest part was his attire, looking identical to what one would associate with a butler.

As the butler stared them all down, a normal male sized head popped up from behind the man's shoulder with a giant smile.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late," the young male said as he hoped down from the butler's back, straitening his modern clothing.

"It's alright, you're perfect timing on my boredom watch," Era replied with a smile.

"Who's this weasel?" Erik asked while looking the boy condescendingly.

"This is my friend, Ds. We go way back…kind of like you and Daroga…except we're _actually_ friends," Era answered.

"So you brought the obsessive-skull-face-zombie in, huh?" Ds commented while looking at Erik with a grin.

"_What_ did you just call me?" Erik growled dangerously.

"Excuse me," the butler interrupted, looking at Ds, "Master Baiter, may I stand outside in the company of the two people at the front desks?"

"Ds!" Era exclaimed as she repeated the name the butler had for his boss in her head.

"What? It's a funny name!" Ds defended.

"I don't even want to know what you found wrong with that name," Daroga said to Era with a sigh.

"Yes, Butler, you can leave," Ds excused. Butler nodded his head before turning around and exiting through the hole in the door.

"Wait…what's his name?" Era asked.

"Butler," Ds answered.

"A butler named Butler…"

"Is there a problem?"

"…I guess not," Era trailed off. "Well, everyone, Ds has actually decided to accompany us for a while to keep us entertained, or at least keep _me_ entertained,"

"We're doomed," Raoul whimpered as he went over to where Christine stood.

"He's just a child, he can do us no more harm than Era," Erik retorted.

"I'm not a child…" Ds mumbled. "But then again your over a hundred, so what do we know,"

"Are you calling me _old_?" Erik growled again.

"I'm not calling you _young_," Ds replied with a raised brow.

"Ds, you're really starting a war _now_?" Era sighed.

"I have to get them all to hate me," Ds replied innocently.

"Why?"

"Because it's a rule; in _every_ single story I'm in, I've got to make them hate me…or fear me, I like the later better," Ds smiled and Era laughed.

"Alright, if you _have_ to,"

"What? You're going to let him do bad things to us?" Daroga exclaimed.

"He's harmless," Era answered with a wave of her hand as she stood and began walking around her desk.

"But the question is: what do _you_ find harmless?" Erik pointed out.

"Think of it this way, both me and Ds are Gemini, so we count ourselves as twins…and _I'm_ the good twin," Era warned, giggling at the horrified looks everyone gave her. "Erik, I can easily say you've met your match,"

"I highly doubt that-" Erik turned around stunned when he saw Ds standing right in front of him, holding his hand close to the phantom's face.

"I got your nose!" Ds said cheerfully while holding his thumb in-between his index and middle finger. Erik growled darkly as the boy looked at him with fake shock.

"Whoops," Ds said with a shrug.

"You're _honestly_ putting me on the same level as _him_?" Erik exclaimed.

"Yes," Era answered flatly.

"He's not even a criminal mastermind or anything remotely close to-"

"MINE!" Ds announced as he held up a pristine pocket watch in his hand. Erik looked at the watch and then to his pocket.

"Give it back!" Erik yelled as he charged at the boy. Ds smirked triumphantly before turning and running out of the office followed by Erik.

"Hey, isn't that _my_ watch?" Raoul wondered out loud.

"So a thief takes a watch from a thief…no good things can come from this," Daroga sighed heavily.

"Well, it keeps Erik occupied," Era reasoned.

"Are we going to let Erik kill him?" Christine asked.

"We'll see," Era answered before strolling to the office door. "I'll check up on them," she called back as she walked out of the room.

"…I hope that Ds kid isn't saving us for later," Raoul said nervously.

Era looked around the waiting room, curiously looking for both Erik and Ds. A loud tangent of French swear words were heard nearby and Era sighed.

"What did you do know, Ds?" she wondered.

"I tied his lasso into a knot when he wasn't looking," Ds' voice answered as he poked his head around from where he was hidden behind Darius' desk.

"How did you get down there without Erik seeing you?" Era asked amazed. Ds just shrugged.

"I'm quick?"

"Well, you're lucky," Era said with a sigh. "And aren't we a little old to be doing this? It's been three or four years since we last pranked anyone, let alone drive anyone crazy,"

"We're keeping our youth, and I wouldn't necessarily call what I just did a prank," Ds answered.

"What would you call it?"

"…Showing Erik I'm a bigger fish in the sea than he is? And that I can beat him at anything,"

"You always say that, but I don't think childish things like this are going to crack him," Era complained.

"I think it will, otherwise your Phantom book wouldn't bug him so much," Ds retorted. "By the way, where's Butler? I thought he came out here…"

"He went out for coffee with Darius," 21 answered.

"Dang it…" Ds mumbled unhappily.

"So…until Erik gets back, why don't we go back to the other guys," Era suggested.

"Okay…that'll be fun. Do you think I can convince them that I'm _worse_ than Erik?" Ds asked hopefully.

"That's a long shot…can't you _try_ to be nice?"

"…I'll try," Ds answered before following the girl back to her office.

"Where's Erik?" Meg asked concerned.

"Off trying to find a new lasso, I'm sure," Era answered with a wave of her hand.

"You just completely humiliated Erik in front of us…" Raoul suddenly realized while looking at Ds. "You're…my hero!" he exclaimed before kneeling down and hugging Ds' legs.

"Guess no one cares when _I_ humiliate Erik," Era said with a sigh.

"I'm not worthy!" Raoul continued to praise. Ds huffed.

"You're annoying me," he said while looking down at the Frenchman. "Era, please open the entryway to the beast's lair,"

Era rolled her eyes before nodding; she then opened _another_ secret door on the wall, this time on the opposite side, leading to an identical replica of Erik's torture chamber, the only different being that inside slept the terrifying Khanum from Susan Kay's book. Ds grabbed Raoul by the collar of his shirt, dragged him to the entrance before tossing him inside. Era quickly closed the door just as Raoul let out a terrified scream, waking the slumbering Khanum.

"Raoul!" Christine cried out as she ran to the hidden door, unable to open it.

"Wasn't that…overboard?" Meg asked.

"I think it was just the right amount of board," Ds retorted.

"…I have an overwhelming feeling that we're next," the Persian pointed out.

"If you don't bug me, I might forget about 'pranking' you next," Ds warned with an innocent smile.

"By the way, what does your name mean?" Meg asked.

"Nintendo DS," Era answered with a grin.

"No it doesn't," Ds whined. "It stands for my username, nothing else,"

"Or so he says," Daroga mumbled.

~oOo~

"Insolent boy," Erik growled unhappily as he walked into the office later that day, finding a new lasso, and then searching for Ds. He looked around the empty office curiously for a moment.

"Where did they all go?" he wondered out loud before turning around to go search somewhere else. He froze when he noticed Ds trying to walk into the room, the later pausing when he realized what was in his face.

"I'm not apologizing!" Ds cried before turning around and running for dear life. Erik snarled as he went to chase after Ds, only to collide with Era, who was _also_ trying to get into the office.

"What the hell!" Era exclaimed as she looked up at Erik, rubbing her head where it bumped into the man.

"I'm trying to kill that little pest!" Erik growled.

"Here, I'll go find Ds, you go make sure Raoul hasn't died in the torture chamber yet," Era instructed.

"Torture chamber?" Erik echoed, distracted.

"Yes, it's in the hidden door on the left side…I'll magically open it for you. Don't worry, the torture chamber isn't on, but I _would_ be careful of the Khanum," Era warned before turning and leaving the phantom by himself.

"…Why can't we switch jobs?" Erik grumbled unhappily as he went back into the office and to the hidden door that was now open. Peaking inside the torture chamber from the small opening, Erik cautiously opened the door wider.

"De Chagny?" he called quietly. It took his eyes a minute to adjust to the darkness before seeing Raoul trapped on the ground by the Khanum, who was sleeping behind him, but holding him in her arms in a tight teddy bear hug.

"Erik?" Raoul whispered back. "I've never been so glad to see you! Help me!"

"How did you get in here?" Erik asked with a raised brow.

"Shh!" Raoul hushed. "Ds threw me in here,"

"Oh…well, at least he's attacking you too," Erik snickered quietly.

"Get me out of here!"

"What do _I_ get out of it?"

"I'll help you get revenge on Ds," Raoul offered.

"I can do that on my own," Erik retorted.

"I'll help! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I won't name call you _ever_ again if you get me out of here," Raoul begged. Erik blinked surprised before thinking about it.

"Alright," he finally said. "And I can talk to Christine _whenever_ I want about whatever I want without complaints from you,"

"But-"

"Not buts,"

"…Fine," Erik smirked before he quietly entered the torture chamber and slowly helped Raoul to slide out of the Khanum's grip. Once out, the two quickly exited the room before shutting the door firmly behind them.

"Alright, let's get that little insect," Raoul said determined. Erik grinned.

"Let's,"

~oOo~

Ds sat bored on the couch as he watch Era set up their new video game in one of the spare rooms of the building.

"Are you almost done yet?" he asked.

"It's just loading…I've got to say, using Fanfiction powers to make a video game of ourselves was a great idea," Era complimented.

"Thanks,"

"Alright, here it goes, ready to play?"

"Yes!" Ds exclaimed as he held his controller eagerly. Era quickly sat beside him with her own controller in hand.

"Wait, I don't understand how this works," Meg said while holding the game controller wearily.

"Each button does something different…just try to stay alive," Era advised.

"Why can't Daroga play instead of me?" Meg whined.

"Because Daroga's napping and we need a third player," Era answered while looking at the arm chair in the corner of the room where the Persian was faking sleep.

"Alright, ready?" Ds announced. Meg nodded her head. "Begin!

"DIE!" Era yelled as the game began. All three of them slammed their fingers violently on different buttons on their controllers trying to win.

"No fair, let me up!" Ds whined as Era's character punched him to the ground repeatedly, enabling his character to stand.

"All is fair in this game-KAROTE CHOP!" Era exclaimed, snickering as she went.

"Where am I?" Meg asked while looking around the screen confused.

"In the right corner," the Persian answered, one eye opened and looking at the screen.

"Hey! You weren't sleeping!" Era accused.

"Ha! I'm back up! Chuck Norris KICK!" Ds screamed as he attacked Era's character while she was distracted.

"What? No! No, wait, I dodged it! Loser!"

"No one dodges Chuck Norris, look again!" Era made a loud gasp.

"No! Get up mini me! Get up! Wait…Ds, how the heck did your character transform into Butler?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out,"

"I don't understand this game," Meg exaggerated with a sigh, not even trying to win anymore.

As the two continued to play their game with Meg sitting on the side lines, Erik and Raoul crept around the corner of the room, watching the Dynamic Duo intently.

"What exactly _is_ your plan?" Erik whispered to Raoul curiously. "You claim you have a good one,"

"Just watch, you'll see," Raoul answered with a mischievous smile.

"I'm thirsty," Ds announced as he stood and stretched. "Want a drink?"

"Sure, I'll pause the game," Era answered with a smile, pressing a button on her controller to stop the game.

"Meg? Persian guy?"

"I'm alright, thanks," Meg replied.

"I'll have whatever you're getting," Daroga answered, both eyes now opened. Raoul's expression became more excited as Ds nodded before walking over to a small mini fridge in the opposite corner of the room.

Ds turned the handle of the fridge and opened the door. Just as he did so, a whipped cream pie came flying at the boy from out of nowhere. Seeing the flying object out of the corner of his eye, Ds crouched down, the pie soaring above his head and continuing until it met Christine, who unfortunately came into the room searching for Raoul. Christine gave a cry as the whip cream smeared across her dress and her arm and neck.

"Chris-" Raoul began, only to be cut off by Erik smacking his hand over his mouth.

"Hush!" he hissed. "If Ds finds out that it came from us, we're done for,"

"Why did you do this?" Christine cried as she looked at Ds.

"No, whip cream pies aren't my style," Ds answered.

"It's idiotic," Erik whispered in agreement.

"It's probably your husband-"

"Ex-husband," Era quickly interjected.

"_Ex_-husband," Ds corrected. Christine broke into tears as she turned and fled out of the room.

"…Strange," Daroga commented.

~oOo~

"DDDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH HHH! DU DU DU DU DUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH!" Era sang as she skipped ahead of Ds down the hall, heading towards the waiting room from the game room. Ds just laughed as he followed casually behind her.

"I'm hungry, I hope the Persian guy told 21 our pizza order already," Ds said with a smile.

"Me too, otherwise what's the point of letting him leave our video game tournament so early?" Era replied.

"And Meg," Ds commented.

"Yeah, but I'm glad she left…she was destroying us in that game," Era cried.

"I guess car games are more her style,"

As the two talked they didn't notice Erik and Raoul following behind them in secrecy, Erik just returning from setting up his own trap.

"It's your turn now, make it count," Raoul advised.

"Watch and learn, Vicomte," Erik replied with a grin. An ear splitting scream was suddenly heard from the waiting room, making Era and Ds look at each other.

"What was that?" Era asked alarmed.

"Let's go find out," Ds answered before the two ran off in the direction of the scream.

"…Oops…" Erik mumbled unintentionally.

"_Oops_? What do you mean '_Oops_'?" Raoul asked panicked. Erik didn't answer but ran off towards the waiting room, Raoul close behind him.

Era and Ds couldn't help being shocked by what they saw. Poor Meg was hanging upside down by a lasso attached to the ceiling, the Persian was on the ground in pain beside a patch of ice, and an upright coffin with spikes on the insides was open with human remains inside.

"What the hell is going on?" Era exclaimed.

"That's a good question," Meg replied with a sigh.

"I heard a scream, is everyone alright-" Christine began as she ran into the room, but was cut off when she slipped on the patch of ice, landing next to the Persian.

"I…made the same…mistake…moments ago…" Daroga huffed as he tried regrouping himself.

"What is going on? And _whose_ body parts are those?" Era asked while pointing at the coffin.

"Carlotta," Meg answered. "I saw the whole thing,"

"_How_ did she get back in here?" Era wondered out loud.

"Who knows," Ds answered with a crinkled nose, looking at the coffin in disgust as he slowly closed its door.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Are you mentally insane?" Raoul exclaimed quietly while slapping Erik in the arm.

"I was aiming for Ds to slip on the ice and get into the coffin…and the rope was for Era…she needs to be kept alive for us to go home," Erik answered while crossing his arms.

"Are you _INSANE?_ What if Christine had fallen into the coffin?" Raoul asked angrily.

"…I have no answer for you…except that we got Carlotta, that counts," Erik retorted.

"Hey, mask face," Ds called as he noticed the phantom. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?"

"Of course not," Erik replied instantly, not showing any signs that he did anything while Raoul squirmed beside him in panic.

"…I don't like the look he's giving us," Raoul whispered frightened to Erik.

"Neither do I, but he has no proof it was us. Besides, what's the worst he can do?"

~oOo~

Era groaned as she sat up under her sleeping spot under her desk annoyed. She couldn't sleep, and the constant movement from the other side of the desk where the others were was annoying her. Crawling around the desk, she paused when she saw Ds sitting cross-legged beside Erik's head, careful not to be too close to the Persian.

"What are you doing?" Era whispered as she crawled over to her friend and sat down beside him.

"Nothing," Ds whispered back. Era looked down at his hands and noticed a permanent black marker.

"I see the marker," she pointed out. Ds paused for a moment.

"…Okay, I'm drawing a funny face on him," he admitted before shifting slightly to let Era see the marker drawings on Erik's unmasked face.

"Why?" Era asked while rubbing her eyes tiredly with a yawn.

"We _both_ know he pulled that whole coffin thing and Raoul with the whipped cream pie," Ds answered. "They're trying to prank/kill us,"

"Prank/Kill _you_, not me, they _need_ me…and why are you just punishing Erik for it? Raoul was there too,"

"Don't worry, he's next," Era watched for a few minutes as Ds finished giving Erik clown-like features, a moustache and a uni-brow.

"I'm done! So, what do you think?" Ds asked. Era shrugged.

"It's okay," she answered.

"Well, onto the other one," Ds announced as he began crawling over to where Raoul slept.

"Wait," Era said while grabbing his shirt

"What?"

"If you're going to do this to two of them, I think should do something mean to _all_ of them," she advised with a grin.

~oOo~

The next morning was greeted by a chorus of high pitched screams. Around the room, each character looked at each other in horror of what they woke up to. Raoul had woken to his hand being placed in a bowl of warm water, a strange warm liquid now traveling down his pants, and the words '_Master Baiter_' written in marker on his forehead. Erik had wakened to the same markings made on him by Ds the night before. Christine had awoken to her hair completely missing, some strands of shaven hair placed on her body to make the reality hit her harder. The Persian woke up with his wrist handcuffed to Erik's with the handcuffs Dray had given them and his hat nowhere in sight. And Meg was…Meg.

She looked at everyone shocked, but noticed nothing was wrong with her.

"Meg, you got me ice cream yesterday when I asked, so you have sanctuary," Ds announced with a smile.

"Unfortunate for the others though…" Era trailed off with a yawn.

* * *

**A/N-***laughs awkwardly* I really don't know what to say...Umm, I guess I hope you guys liked it and if not...the next chapter's better. Please review with your thoughts, and if you could let me know if you like Ds or not because I changed him slightly to try and make it more entertaining so I want to hear what you think of it. Please review!


	14. Sing Along

Here's the next chapter! Cause Squishy fingers, my cousin, keeps bugging me about it. Enjoy! ^.^

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter at all! Not the Phantom, not the songs, NOTHING!

* * *

**Interview with the POTO Characters**

~Sing Along~

"Do you think they'll ever figure it out?" Era asked her friend from where she sat beside the closed door of her office. Ds shrugged as he listened more carefully to the characters inside the room discussing ways to break out, or in Raoul's case, to get rid of the dangerous beast that is Don Juan the beaver.

"Maybe…"

"I'm surprised they haven't tried the front door yet," 21 added in from where she sat at her desk.

"Erik thinks it's too easy," Era answered while standing and stretching her arms high above her head. "Besides, the front door won't lead them back to the nineteenth century,"

"I don't think they really care about that as long as they get _out_," Ds pointed out while standing and walking over to 21's desk.

"You know, I've been thinking…they're getting more creative in their 'escape plans' in there…especially Erik…I think it's because he's been inside for too long, and he's getting too comfortable with it…I should probably bring him out on a walk, just to give him some fresh air," Era commented.

"He's not a dog, Era," Ds pointed out flatly.

"I got a leash you can use if you want to take him to the park," 21 suggested. "You could throw a Frisbee for him and watch him _not_ get it,"

"You guys are boring me~," Ds whined.

"But-"

"Bored!"

"Fine, then what do you want to do?" Era asked with crossed arms. There was a moment of silence as they thought about it.

"We could…go an hour with only singing?" Ds suggested.

"Oh, that sounds like fun!" Era beamed.

"If that won't annoy Erik, I don't know what will," 21 commented while picking her book back up from her desk and opening it, pretending to read.

"Let's make it easier for ourselves and instead of standing there _trying_ to think of a song to sing, we'll let our minds pick it for us," Era suggested.

"How does _that_ work?"

"You'll see; now this will only last for an hour so let's hope it's as enjoyable as we think it is," she said as she closed her eyes and concentrated really hard. 21 and Ds looked at her strangely in anticipation.

"…Is it working?" 21 asked.

"Christine, I didn't mean it like that!" Raoul's voice was heard. Era, Ds, and 21 all watched as the door to Era's office opened revealing a very angry Christine storming out, fixing the snow cap over her bald head. Raoul quickly chased after her, Erik following quickly behind.

"What I meant is that it doesn't look bad," Raoul tried. Christine stopped and turned violently to face her ex-husband.

"I'm bald! My hair is gone! And you made fun of me!" she cried.

"You still look beautiful to me," Erik interjected, earning a glare from Raoul.

"_When he sees your face, there's not a thing that he would change. Cause you're amazing just the way you are_," Era sang. All eyes turned to her in confusion and Era couldn't help blinking surprised.

"I think that spell worked," 21 commented. "Yay for Fanfiction powers,"

"I look hideous," Christine continued, ignoring 21 completely.

"_She's an ugly girl, her face will make you hurl. Sad to have it, she should bag it_," Ds sang. He paused before giving a look at Era, the girl just shrugging in response.

"Are you two alright?" Raoul asked concerned.

"Why do _you_ care?" Erik questioned condescendingly.

"I don't care about _him_, but if Era dies from whatever singing disease they have, then we're stuck here," Raoul pointed out.

"_It's beautiful, so very beautiful. Hear how each note seems to float. Hear how they all die and fall, just like the night!_" Era sang matter-of-factly.

"…I think she's sending us a message," Christine pointed out.

"Just pat their head, tell them how good they've been and put them to sleep, they'll be fine," 21 advised, flipping the page of her book.

"…Isn't that instructions for dogs?" Raoul wondered out loud.

~oOo~

"…This is awkward," Meg pointed out from where she sat at Era's desk. Era and Ds were sitting beside each other on the couch, being inspected by the other characters.

"If we leave them be, they won't sing," Christine advised. Erik nodded in agreement from where he stood at the office window.

"I have to admit," he started, looking out at the night time sky, "It's beautiful here, wherever we are. I've never seen a more beautiful night,"

"_Once there was a night, beneath a moonless sky. Too dark to see a thing, too dark to even try_," Era sang with a suggestive look to the phantom.

"…And it was just ruined," Erik said bitterly, giving the girl a glare.

"Let's not talk about anything remotely related to _that_ particular song…hearing it once was enough for me," Daroga suggested.

"I agree…that song's not appropriate…unless you're in love or something," Meg said with a shrug.

"_And I loved you, yes I loved you. I'd have followed anywhere you led_," Ds sang.

"_I woke to swear my love, but found you gone instead_," Era finished. An awkward silence passed the room and Ds slapped the girl across the arm angrily, hating that song. Era gave a little sniffle.

"…What do we do?" Christine whispered to Raoul.

"…Pat her on the head and tell her what a good girl she is?" Raoul suggested. Christine rolled her eyes.

"I wonder…" Meg started, "Why did they make a sequel to our story? Especially one so ridiculous?"

"I liked the idea of me dying over Christine," Erik pointed out.

"Thank you, Erik," Christine said with a smile.

"…I bet the kid is still his…" Raoul mumbled.

"Stop it, Raoul! I told you already, the kid is yours!" Christine snapped angrily.

"_Are you sure_?" Era sang.

"What?" Raoul questioned.

"_Are you so sure? Such a child, strange to see: different, musical. Is he more, you or him?_" Era pointed at Erik. "_Which one do you find most?_"

"You lie!" Christine exclaimed.

"You see!" Raoul cried.

"Raoul, as much as I would have loved for it to happen, I never had the indecency to take advantage of you wife and sleep with her," Erik said seriously.

"_And I touch you_," Era sang.

"_And I felt you,_" Ds added on.

"_And I heard those ravishing refrains_,"

"_The music of your pulse,"_

"_The singing in your veins_,"

"Stop it!" Erik snapped. Another silence fell over the room.

"…_Why so silent good messieurs?_" Era asked.

"Dear Lord," Meg sighed.

"Can't you two give us _any_ respect?" Christine asked.

"_R-E-S-P-E-C-T, find out what it means to me. R-E-S-P-E-C-T,-_"

"Shut it!" Erik cut Ds off, making the other cross his arms angrily.

"Erik, they can't help it," Daroga defended.

"I'm sure they can, they'll do _anything_ to annoy us. I hate them," Erik grumbled.

"_Do you know the enemy?_" Era asked. "_Do you know your enemy? Well, gotta know the enemy-_"

"_Wa-hey!_" Ds added in.

"…Can we shoot them yet?" Raoul asked. "I'm sure there's a gun here somewhere,"

"_One, 21 guns! Lay down your arms, give up the fight_," Ds sang. A chorus of groans filled the room.

~oOo~

The Persian and Meg couldn't help giving a sigh as they watch Era and Ds play their video games, singing as they go.

"_Look at you_," Era sang while looking at Ds' character condescendingly, "_Deep in debt, sticking drunk, pitiful. Shall we to make a bet? Devil take the hindmost_,"

"_Look at you, foul in sin, hideous, horrible. Call the stakes, deal me in. Devil take the hindmost_," Ds agreed with a smirk.

"_Our people shall fight tonight_," Era pointed to their characters.

"_Let them fight,_"

"_Will it be yours or mine?_"

"_Draw the line_,"

"_If it dies, you lost tonight_,"

"_I won't lose,_"

"_You'll upgrade me here,_"

"_Fine_,"

"_Disappear_," Era blinked, unable to come up with a better word to use.

"_And if I don't? If I win?"_ Ds asked.

"_I'll let you prank away_,"

"_Very well, let's begin,_"

"_Devil take the hindmost_," Both of their attentions were brought back to the game as they slammed their fingers on the remote violently.

"…I hope it's not contagious, whatever they have," Daroga commented from the doorway. Meg nodded beside him.

"I can't believe _we_ have to babysit them," Meg complained.

"Would you rather be in whatever spat Raoul and Christine are in right now while Erik takes Christine's side?" the Persian asked.

"…No…"

"…I wonder…do you think I can somehow take advantage of this situation and get Era into getting Erik and I divorced?"

"Divorce?" Meg echoed. "How?"

"If they can only sing, and I ask to get a divorce, and they can't find a song that says 'no', then they'll have to do it," Daroga explained logically.

"…I really don't think that'll work,"

"Just watch," the Persian then walked over to the couch the other two were on, followed by a curious Meg. Era reluctantly paused the game as both she and Ds looked at the Persian expectantly.

"Era? I'm divorcing Erik whether you like it or not, so make it happen," Daroga said straightforward. Era sat in silence, having stumped look on her face as she thought desperately for something to say. Suddenly she looked up happily.

"_Pity comes too late, turn around and face your fate, and eternity of __**him**__ before your eyes_," she sang with a smile. Daroga opened his mouth to retort but Ds quickly interjected.

"_Say you love him every waking moment. Turn his head with talk of summer time. Say you need him with you now and always. Promise him that all you say is true, that's all we ask of you_," he sang. Meg giggled at the baffled look the Persian had on his face.

"I'm not gay!" he finally exclaimed.

"_Stay married, that's all I ask of you_," Era said with a pleading look.

"No!"

"_Say you love him,_"

"_You know you do_," Ds finished.

"I don't love him!" the Persian snapped.

"You don't love who?" a voice asked and everyone turned shocked to see Erik walk in. Era and Ds both giggled as the Persian look at the phantom panicked, unsure of what to say.

"N-No one, you must have misheard me," he quickly covered.

"I didn't," Erik replied flatly. "You're in love? I'm hurt that you didn't tell me. Bought time though, I _never_ thought you would love again after your wife died. I always imagined you as the solitary type,"

"I am! It's nothing, Era and Ds are just twisting my words-"

"_A heart full of love, a heart full of you, he's doing everything all wrong,_" Era looked at Daroga with a shake of her head. "_Oh God for shame, he doesn't even know what to say,_"

"N-No! Don't listen to them!" the Persian said quickly. Erik just looked from the suggestive look Era gave him to the panicked Persian in suspicion.

"What's going on, Daroga?" he asked while crossing his arms.

"Nothing!"

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing!"

"_Mamma Mia, here we go again_," Ds sighed.

"_My my, how can he resist him?_" Era asked, Ds just shrugging in response.

"Stop it! There's nothing going on!" Daroga exclaimed.

"_Look with your heart, and not with your eyes-_"

"Stop it!" Era gave a huff and crossed her arms unhappily.

"…I have a feeling I _really_ don't want to know what's going on," Erik finally said.

"I think it's hilarious," Meg commented with a snicker.

"Can't you all just leave me-" the Persian was cut off by Raoul bursting into the room.

"Hey guys! Look what I found-" Raoul gave a squeal when he tripped over his own feet and went crashing to the ground, the shiny crystal ball in his hands crashing onto the ground by Erik's feet, casting a large cloud of smoke to cover the entire room. Everyone began hacking and coughing, trying to get some air. It took a while but the smoke slowly started to subside.

"Is everyone alright?" Meg asked concerned, looking at everyone. Era and Ds just nodded their heads in response.

"You should be more careful, Vicomte," Daroga advised as he helped Raoul to his feet.

"My crystal ball broke," Raoul whimpered unhappily. A loud gasp was suddenly heard as Era grabbed Ds by his sleeve and pointed madly at where Erik was. Everyone looked surprised to find that Erik was no longer the fearsome Opera Ghost, but had been turned by the crystal ball into a five year old version of himself.

"How did no one notice?" Meg questioned shocked.

"Evidently Era did," the Persian corrected.

"Is everyone alright? I thought I heard a crash-" Christine paused in the doorway as she saw little Erik. "Oh mon Dieu, what happened?"

"_Mamma mia_," Era answered slowly, Ds nodding his head in agreement. Everyone watched as little Erik looked at them all with frightened amber eyes, holding the clothes that were now too big for him around his little body.

"…Erik?" Daroga called uncertain.

"I…don't think he recognizes us," Meg pointed out when Erik just stared at them as though they were four eyes monsters trying to eat him. The Persian slowly began walking over to Erik, trying to not to scare him.

"Erik, I'm a friend, I'm not going to hurt you," he said slowly. Erik quickly bundled up the shirt he was in and ran away from the Persian and hid behind the other side of the couch.

"You're frightening him," Meg criticized, waking the Persian on the arm.

"I tried," he defended.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Christine gushed as she saw the younger Erik, his oversized shirt barely holding onto his small shoulders, and even though the mask had already fallen off when he had ran, his young age made the deformity look endearing and innocent.

"_He's so very beautiful_," Era agreed.

"No he's not," Raoul disagreed.

"Erik, come here," Christine ushered while motioning for the boy to come.

"H-How do you know my name?" Erik asked frightened.

"Uhh…we're…friends of the family," Daroga tried.

"W-Where's my mother?"

"Who cares," Era mumbled before giving a large gasp. "I can speak normally again!"

"Finally!" Ds praised.

"What was wrong with you two?" Meg asked.

"Era put a spell on us so we could only sing," Ds replied.

"I was trying to pass the time," Era defended.

"I think we have a more pressing matter to worry about," the Persian said, motioning to little Erik.

"W-Where's my mother?" Erik asked, hiding more behind the couch.

"She…went out for a bit, and asked us to look after you," Christine explained.

"You can trust us," Daroga ensured.

"Who would trust a tall guy with a natural frown on his face?" Ds questioned while raising a brow at the Persian.

"Hey, Erik," Era said in a childish voice, leaning over the side of the couch to look down at the young phantom. "You can come sit beside me if you want; my friend and I will protect you from anyone you don't like,"

"Raoul," Ds said between coughs. Erik looked at the girl indecisively before looking at everyone in the room. There was one tall person with a frown, a girl who hasn't yet talked to him, a girl who looks like she just wanted to squish him, a man glaring at him, and the two people on the couch who didn't look weird.

Erik nodded and quickly went around the couch and scamper on top of the seat in-between Era and Ds, making sure his shirt stayed on.

"Good boy," Era said while wrapping an arm around little Erik and letting him rest his head against her.

"What?" the Persian exclaimed shocked.

"Weird that he picked Era over Christine considering he _hates_ Era," Meg commented.

"He doesn't know that," Era said in a sing song voice before snickering.

"Great, now we got a kid," Ds said with a smile.

"And soon he will be all grown up," Era said with a fake sniffle.

"What are we going to do now? The Phantom of the Opera turned into a snobby, ignorant kid," Raoul said while motioning to Erik. Erik gave a little whimper at the tone Raoul gave and snuggled closer to Era.

"Raoul, he's just a kid, leave him alone," Era retorted.

"…I could always put him back in the torture chamber," Ds suggested. Raoul gave a terrified gasp and hid behind Christine.

"Daroga," Meg whispered, tugging at the Persian's sleeve. "Do you feel rejected that Erik subconsciously chose Era over you?"

"Excuse me?" Daroga asked confused.

"I know _I_ would feel bad if my husband turned into a kid and chose someone else over me," Meg continued.

"I don't care who he chooses," Daroga retorted.

"…Then there's nothing to explain the jealous look on your face,"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

**A/N**- Hope you liked it! Reviews please?


End file.
